La leyenda de AMAS
by Kathrina Halloween
Summary: Tener amigos era una absoluta suerte, más lo era tener mejores amigos. Si ese mejor amigo no era Sirius Black y tu una mujer, por supuesto.
1. 1 El cabrón número uno

**Solo Ebony O'Doney, Ahilyn Gingerwell y Nyra Candlefield son mis personajes. Los demás son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

**Para los adoradores de la pareja James/Lily que sepan que, en esta ocasión, puede que no se de. Quise probar algo distinto.**

**^^ Espero que lo disfruten. Intentaré que sea más gracioso conforme vaya avanzando la historia. Es muy probable que vaya subiendo de tono conforme vaya subiendo capitulos.**

**El cabron numero uno**

Tener amigos era una absoluta suerte, más lo era tener mejores amigos. Si ese mejor amigo no era Sirius Black y tu una mujer, por supuesto.

Para Sirius Black valían muchas cosas, lo que no valía era una prima, la querida de un amigo o su mejor amiga. Aunque los problemas le caían a Ebony por doble banda.

_ Sirius Black es un capullo, un egocéntrico, un narcisista, un sin vergüenza, un… un… _despotricaba Sonia Dickens, su compañera de habitación, mientras andaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

Desde luego, aquella mañana pintaba muy mal y eso que apenas acababa de empezar.

Al parecer, al principito Sirius se le había ocurrido cortar con Sonia y darle la siguiente explicación "Me he aburrido de tus tonterías"

Si, una frase la mar de agradable y espectacular donde las haya. Con ese tipo de frases, Ebony podía jurar que tenía más de una enemiga entre las paredes de aquel castillo. Pero, por supuesto, la que ahora es enemiga antes fue su amante, excepto su prima Bellatrix que se pasa la vida haciéndole la puñeta por puro y malvado placer.

_ La palabra que estas buscando es "cabrón" _le ayudo.

_ ¡Exactamente! Esa es la dichosa palabra ¡Es un maldito cabrón! Como lo pille en banda le voy a echar una maldición _dijo Sonia echando chispas por la boca.

Si, una maldición ¿Y que más?

¿Cómo podía una mujer llegar a engañarse tan gratuitamente?

De sobra sabía ella, y casi todo el mundo, lo que iba a acontecer.

Sonia iría en busca de Sirius, le diría cuatro cosas, Sirius aguantaría el pastel pensando en la mona de pascua, la contentaría diciéndole que tenía toda la razón del mundo, luego le soltaría una frase marca Black como "Tengo un club de expedorras, deberías apuntarte" o "Si quieres te echo un polvo para quitarte esa mala leche que tienes", Sonia se iría muy disgustada pero orgullosa, Sirius se olvidaría hasta de su nombre y todos tan contentos.

Merlín, había visto y vivido esa escena tantas veces que ya no le sorprendía acertar de pleno.

_ Lo que tu digas _dijo Ebony mientras salía de la habitación y dejaba a Sonia dentro, despotricando más.

La castaña de pelo largo y liso bajo las escaleras, cruzó la sala común y salió por el retrato de la señora gorda con paso firme. Tenía hambre y pocas ganas de aguantar tonterías.

_ ¿Sales de otra reunión antiSirius? _quiso saber Lily con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

_ Si, esto parece no tener fin _dijo Ebony, decaída.

_ Míralo por el lado positivo, ya no hay ninguna chica en tu cuarto con la que Sirius no haya salido _observó la pelirroja.

Ebony le dedico una mirada intensa.

_ ¿Y yo que soy? ¿Un armario? _quiso saber.

Lily le sonrió.

La verdad es que nunca había considerado a Ebony como una chica más. Aunque el cuerpo de la joven estaba bastante desarrollado y era una chica muy guapa y femenina, el echo de que jugara al Quidditch y que se pasara casi todo el tiempo rodeada de chicos hacía que Lily la viera como uno de ellos.

_ No es eso, pero es que tu eres la mejor amiga de Sirius. Los chicos no suelen salir con sus mejores amigas _observó la pelirroja con una sonrisa placida.

Porca miseria.

La querida de James tenía toda la razón del mundo. Ella nunca podría aspirar a ser la novia de Sirius por que era su mejor amiga.

Pues se podía meter ese cargo por donde le cupiera, el muy desgraciado.

Ebony entro en el gran comedor acompañada de Lily cosa que hizo que James botara del asiento como si tuviera un muelle y se acercara notablemente a las chicas.

_ Buenos días, Bony. Oh, buenos días Evans, no te había visto _dijo el castaño, haciéndose el interesante.

_ Claro, Potter, lo que tu digas _dijo la pelirroja mientras se alejaba de ellos.

James se volvió hacia Ebony que tenía una ceja enarcada y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

_ Sabes que eso no ha dado resultado alguno ¿Verdad? _quiso saber ella.

_ ¿No? _pregunto el chico, visiblemente sorprendido.

_ No, James.

_ Mierda _murmuro el chico mientras ambos se acercaban a los demás.

_ Buenos días, Bony _le sonrió Sirius.

_ Buenos días, Ebony _la saludo Remus.

_ Buenos días, chicos _contestó ella.

Sirius se quedó mirando a Remus con extrañeza.

James y él, bueno, y casi todos los chicos siempre la habían llamado Bony, excepto Remus que siempre la llamaba por su nombre entero.

_ Déjate de remilgos, Rem. La conoces desde que empezamos Hogwarts ¿Por qué sigues llamándola Ebony? _quiso saber el moreno.

_ Por que se llama así. Me gusta llamar a las cosas por su nombre. A demás, tus diminutivos son ridículos, Siri _se burló Remus con ese toque de elegancia que le caracterizaba.

A Sirius le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

_ No vuelvas ha decir eso nunca _susurro.

Ebony sonrió a Remus que le devolvió la sonrisa.

_ ¿Cómo llevas Historia de la magia? _quiso saber apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa.

_ Pues bastante bien ¿Y vosotros? _quiso saber ella.

_ Bueno, yo he estado ocupado pensando en la nueva estrategia a llevar a cabo el próximo partido. Ya verás, vas a flipar _sonrió James mientras botaba un tanto encima de su asiento.

Como un niño pequeño.

_ Yo he estado demasiado ocupado repartiendo amor _sonrió Sirius con malicia.

_ ¿Con eso de "repartiendo amor" te refieres a cortar con Sonia Dickens? _quiso saber ella.

Sirius la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

_ Oh, no jodas, ¿Tienes a otra?

Sirius carraspeo.

_ ¿Otras?

La típica sonrisa canina se hizo presente en su rostro de chico malo. Ebony tubo que luchar contra su fuero interno por no girarse hacia el mendrugo aquel y abofetearlo hasta que perdiera el sentido.

_ Desde luego, no tienes consideración _dijo James con fingida voz de disgusto.

_ ¿Y eso por que? _quiso saber Remus mientras le dedicaba una mirada dudosa a su amigo de gafas.

_ Por que si las tiene de dos en dos, o, incluso, de tres en tres, nos quita el genero a los demás. Si se lleva más de una son menos bolas en el bombo _observó el chico.

Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza, casi como si le hubieran pisado en un pie con mucha saña.

_ Pero ¿A ti no te gustaba Lily? _quiso saber.

_ Y me gusta Lily, pero, si en algún momento me deja de gustar y decido que me gusta otra chica, esa chica odiara a mi mejor amigo a este paso _observó el capitán.

_ Eso es verdad, no hay chica que haya pasado por los brazos de Sirius que no lo odie después _dijo Ebony.

_ Eso no es verdad. Tú has estado entre mis brazos y no me odias _dejo caer el aludido.

_ Pero yo nunca he sido tu novia, Black _observó ella mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Remus y ella se alejaron de los chicos mientras Black los observaba.

_ Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa _dijo Sirius.

_ ¿De que cosa? _quiso saber James.

_ De que no he salido con todas las chicas de Hogwarts _observó el moreno.

_ ¿A no? ¿Quién te falta?

_ Ebony O'Doney _contestó Sirius mientras le dedicaba una mirada significativa a su amigo.

_ ¿Estas bien? _quiso saber Remus.

Los chicos estaban en clase de Pociones con el profesor Slurgon.

Como siempre. Remus y ella se pusieron juntos. Más que nada por que ponerse con Sirius o con James era un autentico desastre, aunque siempre acababan sacando buenas notas, los suertudos.

_ Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_ Por que estas muy despistada esta mañana _observo el chico de ojos miel.

Ebony se quedo un rato en silencio y Remus esperó a que hiciera la pregunta. Siempre se quedaba así antes de hacer una pregunta que a Remus siempre, pero siempre, pillaba por sorpresa.

No sabía como lo conseguía.

Con los demás el Prefecto podía adelantarse a sus actos y hasta saber lo que pensaban, con Ebony era completamente imposible.

_ Remus ¿Me ves como una chica? _quiso saber ella.

El chico, como siempre que le hacía una de aquellas preguntas, se quedó atónito.

_ ¿Acaso no lo eres? _quiso saber él.

_ Si que lo soy pero ¿Tu me ves como una chica?

_ Claro que te veo como una chica ¿Cómo voy a verte si no? Veo lo que eres y tu eres una chica _observó él.

Ebony asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¿Alguien no te ve como una chica? _quiso saber Remus.

La chica le dedico una mirada por el rabillo del ojo mientras daba vueltas a su caldero con algo de parsimonia.

Ahora si que sabía de quien estaban ablando. Por supuesto, eran muchos años los que había estado con Ebony. Eran amigos desde primaria y sabía de sobra que significaban ese tipo de expresiones aunque no pudiera predecir lo que estaba pensando.

A Ebony, aunque nunca lo había admitido, le gustaba Sirius. Es más, Remus podría decir que estaba colada por él. Pero, claro esta, una cosa era sentir y otra cosa muy distinta era admitirlo.

_ Bueno, Canuto no te ve como una chica por que le es más fácil verte como un amigo que como una amiga ¿Entiendes?

_ Ni papa _contestó Ebony.

No es que a la chica le costara entender las palabras de Remus. Era otra cosa muy distinta.

Ebony tenía un poco de claustrofobia y las mazmorras donde se llevaban a cabo las clases de pociones no eran el mejor sitio para ella. Y el calor que salía de los calderos la ayudaban mucho menos a sobrellevar la situación. Así que su cerebro solía espesarse en estas circunstancias.

_ Me refiero a que a Sirius le es más fácil verte como un chico por que eres su mejor amiga. Si te viera como una chica te perdería el respeto y te trataría como a todas las demás ¿Entiendes ahora?

_ Si, ahora te has explicado de maravilla, Lunático _dijo Ebony, decaída.

Si, no era ningún secreto que Sirius trataba mal a las chicas.

Las utilizaba.

Aunque, claramente, ellas se dejaban utilizar, aunque el chico las engatusaba de una manera asombrosa. Si fuesen más precavidas, saben que es Sirius Black. Si tu eres una chica y se te acerca Sirius Black diciéndote lo hermosa que eres y lo guapa que te pones cuando sonríes ¿Qué crees que quiere? ¿Casarse contigo?

No señor, más bien follarte hasta perder el sentido y, cuando se canse de ti, ir a por la siguiente.

Así de fácil.

Ebony entornó los ojos.

Siempre había sido igual, desde que se conocieron. Siempre la había tratado como uno más de ellos lo que favoreció que ella conociera todos los secretos de los chicos y actuara de tapadera en más de una ocasión, aunque Remus siempre le había pedido que no fuera con ellos cuando era luna llena. Por que Ebony no se transformaba y el Prefecto no quería correr riesgos.

Después de todo, ella también era su mejor amiga.

Aunque en eso estaba equivocado, en más de un sentido.

Por supuesto, Ebony no era tonta, pero nada tonta y tenía más amigos y amigas que no solo ellos.

_ ¿Cómo lo llevas, Reina? _quiso saber Ahilyn mientras se acercaba a ella con paso decidido.

Ahilyn era una de sus mejores amigas, a parte de los chicos que eran sus mejores amigos.

Era la chica más guapa que Ebony hubiera visto nunca. Su cuerpo era alto y bien formado, tenía un pelo rubio dorado que le caía en cascada por detrás de las espalda, formando ondas perfectas, semejando a un campo de avena azotado por el viento. Los ojos de la joven eran de un color verde intenso y era extremadamente atrctiva. Si hubiera que elegir una chica que hiciera la competencia a Sirius sin duda sería ella.

Por suerte, aunque nunca había sabido por que, Canuto nunca le había pedido salir a ella.

_ Pues lo podía llevar mejor, ¿Dónde habéis estado esta mañana? _quiso saber.

_ Hemos arreglado el mapa, ya funciona correctamente _dijo una chica pelirroja, mucho más pelirroja que Lily si es que eso era posible, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella era Nyra, la otra mejor amiga de Ebony, y las tres se habían metido en más líos de los que recordaban. Pero, claro esta, siempre se habían salido con la suya. Nyra también tenía los ojos verdes, pero mucho más claros que los de Ahilyn y también era extremadamente guapa.

_ ¿Le habéis puesto el hechizo chubasquero permanente? _quiso saber Ebony.

Las chicas se las habían ingeniado para hacer un mapa de Hogwarts, pero eso fue mucho antes de que a los Merodeadores se les ocurriera hacerlo. Ellas lo hicieron el primer año que estuvieron en Hogwarts por que estaban más que hartas de perderse constantemente.

En esta ocasión, las chicas habían inventado un ingenioso formato. Su mapa, uno para cada una, se transformaba en pendiente. De esta manera siempre lo podían llevar encima y pasaba completamente desapercibido.

Bastaba decir la contraseña para que el mapa se abriera ante ellas como si se tratara de una tarjeta holográfica. Con los dedos ibas moviendo el mapa, a un costado estaban los distintos niveles del colegio e, incluso, podías verlo en tres dimensiones. Luego se volvía a cerrar y se transformaba de nuevo en el pendiente que había sido antes.

La verdad, les había costado mucho esfuerzo conseguir hacerlo y, aún, tenían que mejorar algunas cosas. Suerte que, cuando uno de los tres mapas se mejoraba, se mejoraban todos.

_ Ya decía yo que notaba un cosquilleo en la oreja, eso era que los estabais mejorando _observó Ebony.

_ Si, no se nos volverán a estropear cuando nos bañemos con ellos puestos _dijo Ahilyn con alegría.

Ebony le sonrió a su amiga.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana? Me han contado que "El principito" ha cortado con Dickens _dijo Nyra mientras se cogía del brazo de su amiga.

Siempre habían llamado a Sirius "El principito", no por que viniera de una familia noble de pura sangre, si no por que todo el mundo lo trataba como si fuera un príncipe y, de una simple sonrisa cautivadora de las suyas se podía librar de un castigo bastante severo.

Si es que, siempre se acababa haciendo lo que él quería, independientemente de que estuvieras de acuerdo.

_ Ha cortado con ella y Sonia me ha dado la tabarra esta mañana _dijo Ebony mientras las tres amigas salían a los terrenos del colegio.

Ahora les tocaba Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas.

_ ¿Qué le ha dicho en esta ocasión? _quiso saber Ahilyn.

_ Oh ¿Quieres saber la nueva frase marca Black? Apunta _le dijo.

Ahilyn sacó una libreta pequeña de la mochila y una pluma. Buscó entre las páginas y llegó a la que quería.

_ Estoy lista.

_ "Me he cansado de tus tonterías"

_ Uuh, esa es fuerte _le dijo Nyra mientras fingía que le recorría un escalofrío por la espalda.

_ Si, me ha puesto los pelos de punta. No se como he podido resistirme a lanzarme a sus brazos y hacerle el amor encima de la mesa del desayuno _dijo Ebony con mucha ironía.

Las amigas se rieron.

_ Bueno, ya hace bastante tiempo que me hago la misma pregunta _dijo Ahilyn con las cejas levantadas.

_ ¿A que te refieres? _quiso saber Ebony.

_ Sabes perfectamente a que nos referimos. Puedes engañarlos a ellos, hasta puedes engañarte a ti misma, pero jamás nos engañaras a nosotras _le dijo Nyra con una sonrisa seductora.

_ ¡Esa Nyraaaa! _le chillo James desde la lejanía.

_ ¡Ese Jaaaaames! _le devolvió el chillido.

El capitán corrió hacia ella con energía y ambos chocaron las manos.

_ ¿Cómo va eso? _quiso saber el chico.

_ Pues bien, bastante bien _sonrió ella.

Las otras dos amigas se miraron.

Aunque nadie fuera capaz de decirlo en voz alta por miedo a que la ira de James cayera sobre él, esos dos chicos se gustaban. Si, a James también le gustaba Lily, he ahí el inconveniente.

Sirius tampoco le había pedido salir a Nyra por que, según el chico decía, "Las pelirrojas no son mi tipo" cosa poco verídica dado que, una vez, salió con una chica pelirroja de Ravenclaw llamada Stephanie o algo así.

_ ¿Cómo estas? _quiso saber Remus con una voz tremendamente dulce dirigiéndose hacia Ahilyn,

La chica le sonrió.

_ Bien, ¿Y tu? _quiso saber ella.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

_ He estado mucho peor _dijo Remus con una sonrisa tímida.

_ ¿Cómo que has estado peor? Pero si estas con nosotros _bufo James.

_ Por eso mismo, he estado peor, aunque también he estado mucho mejor _dejo caer el chico.

Luego le dedico una mirada significativa a Ahilyn.

Nyra y Ebony se miraron entre si.

_ ¿Qué puñetas quiere decir eso? _quiso saber James.

_ Tranquilízate, hermano, o vas ha hacer que nos castiguen a todos con tus berridos _le dijo Sirius mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro a James, para tranquilizarlo.

Potter torció el morro e infló los carrillos mientras se cruzaba de brazos, como el niño pequeño en el que muchas veces se convertía.

_ Que guapo te pones cuando te enfadas _se rió Nyra.

James le sacó la lengua.

_ ¿Nos sentamos? _quiso saber Sirius dirigiéndose a Ebony.

_ ¿Hoy quieres sentarte conmigo? Que honor _dijo ella con ironía mientras ambos chicos se sentaban en la hierba.

Sirius le dedico una sonrisa malévola. No sabía por que, Ebony tenía la sensación de que aquella clase no iba a ser nada normal.


	2. 2 Extrañas intenciones

**Aquí va la segunda parte de La leyenda de AMAS**

**Como siempre, solo Ebony O'Doney, Nyra Candlefield y Ahilyn Gingerwell son mis personajes.**

**Los demás son propiedad de J.K Rowling o, directamente, me los he inventado. ^^**

**Gracias a ****"only Black lover" por el review, ese tipo de cosas hacen que siga escribiendo. **

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**2. Extrañas intenciones**

El profesor de Cuidados de Criaturas mágicas, el señor Kettleburn, explicaba con tranquilidad las propiedades del pelaje de un demiguise, donde viven y lo difíciles que son de encontrar.

_ El demiguise es un animal extraordinariamente escurridizo ya que su pelaje se puede volver invisible _explicaba.

Los alumnos prestaban más o menos atención a sus palabras mientras pasaban los minutos. Y los minutos pasaban muy lentos, sobretodo si tenías los ojos grises claro de Sirius Black completamente clavados en tu persona. Mirándote de una manera tan intensa que parecía que ni siquiera parpadeaba.

_ ¿Pasa algo? _quiso saber Ebony a la que le había tocado en suerte sentarse con él.

_ ¿Sabes? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tu pelo es precioso _dijo el chico mientras atrapaba las hebras de pelo castaño entre sus dedos con suavidad.

Ebony enarco una ceja y le dedico una mirada de duda profunda.

_ ¿A que viene ese comentario? _quiso saber.

Sirius le dedico una mirada de fingida ofensa mientras resoplaba con suavidad.

_ Me acabo de dar cuenta, era una simple observación.

_ Sirius, tu no haces simples observaciones, no si no vas a conseguir algo a cambio _observó ella mientras se preparaba para la petición que, sabía, vendría a continuación.

_ No quiero nada a cambio de decirte que eres hermosa _dejo caer el chico.

Ebony se extrañó todavía más por las palabras de su mejor amigo. Nunca habían tenido demasiado sentido ya que la mente de Sirius volaba de una idea a otra y, después, vuelta a empezar. Cosa que hacía que resultara un tanto complicado seguir sus pensamientos. Pero, aquel era el que menos sentido tenía de cuanto le había comentado. Y eso que una vez quiso saber si hubiera sido más atractivo si hubiera nacido mujer o aquella vez que hizo todo un debate sobre por que las mujeres estarían más guapas con un par de tallas más de sujetador.

_ Tu nunca me has dicho que soy hermosa... tu nunca le has dicho a nadie que es hermosa _observó ella mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

_ ¿En serio? Vaya. No se, será que tu eres especial _comentó el chico con indiferencia.

De verdad, Ebony ya no sabía que hacer. Estaba a punto de pedirle a alguien un punzón para pincharse en el brazo con fuerza hasta que se despertara de aquel sueño que empezaba a ser un tanto tétrico. Más bien parecía la fantasía de un enfermo mental metido en un cuarto acolchado.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto loca y por que nadie se lo había dicho?

Ebony movía la cabeza hacia los lados, intentando encontrar la respuesta en aquello que la rodeaba. Claramente este tipo de actos provocó que Sirius la mirara con más fijeza ya que no entendía el motivo de tal comportamiento.

_ ¿Te pasa algo? _quiso saber.

_ No, no me pasa nada _dijo ella con rapidez.

_ ¿Estas segura? Si te pasa algo podemos hablarlo después, a solas _dijo el chico remarcando las dos ultimas palabras con esa voz tan masculina y sensual que tenía.

¿Por qué había dicho "a solas" de esa manera? Habían estado muchas veces a solas y muchas veces habían quedado para estarlo, pero nunca lo había dicho de esa manera tan extraña y poco fiable. La chica le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su amigo. Aquello no le estaba gustando nada y cada segundo que pasaba aún le gustaba menos.

_ Como me gustaría haber nacido demiguise y poder desaparecer en estos mismos instantes _susurró ella.

Después de clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas había dos horas libres antes de cenar y los chicos se fueron a entrenar. Por suerte, Sirius se comportó de lo más normal mientras entrenaban junto con Nyra, James y los demás mientras Remus y Ahilyn aguardaban sentados en las gradas. Desde luego, no era ningún secreto que esos dos se llevaban más que bien.

Ebony, como siempre, se quedo un rato más en las duchas, debajo del agua casi fría, disfrutando de la sensación que le proporcionaban las gotas cayendo con algo de fuerza sobre su piel acalorada y sobre sus músculos cansados por el agotador entrenamiento.

Desde luego, James era un capitán de primera, les daba caña todo lo que podía para que siempre estuvieran a punto, eso era lo que había echo que fueran el equipo más fuerte de Hogwarts. Las chicas hacía rato que se habían ido y estaba más que segura que había pasado más de lo mismo con los chicos ya que ellos eran los más rápidos en ducharse.

Ebony se dio la vuelta sobre si misma, de cara a la pared mientras acababa de aclararse el pelo. De repente sintió que unas manos poderosas le tocaban el pelo con seguridad. La chica dio un brinco y se giro, solo para encontrarse a Sirius allí plantado, llevando solo unos pantalones vaqueros escandalosamente bajos. Es más, de tan bajos como estaba Ebony podía jurar que no llevaba ropa interior. Pero ¿Qué hacía mirando esas partes? Giro la cabeza con brusquedad solo para recordar que estaba completamente desnuda.

_ ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí? Este es el cuarto de baño de las chicas, ¡Ya estas saliendo escopetado! _se enfado ella.

Sirius se apoyó en la pared que estaba enfrente de ella, haciendo que la chica se pegara de lado a la pared, muy incómoda con la cercanía del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, e impidiéndole que escapara. El agua de la ducha le empezó a caer encima de él, empapándole los pantalones vaqueros que bajaron un tanto más por el peso.

_ Te estas chopando, si has venido a buscarme sal fuera y ahora iré yo _dijo ella intentando que su amigo se apartara.

Caso error. Sirius se apego mucho más a ella haciendo que la chica se volviera hacía él y que sus pechos desnudos se pegaran a su torso y que sus pezones enhiestos por el frío y la situación se clavaran en la piel de él. Su pubis se rozaba contra el pelo que subía desde la entrepierna de Sirius cosa que hizo que el chico comenzara a ponerse a cien. Ya se había excitado al ver el cuerpo voluptuoso de su amiga bajo el agua de la ducha. Cada tierna curva, suave y apetecible. Ahora, esas mismas curvas estaban completamente pegadas a su piel y a sus vaqueros mojados. Su entrepierna estaba muy cerca del sexo de ella, cosa que provocaba que la deseara con mucha más fuerza.

Ebony levanto la mirada y clavo sus ojos color chocolate en las tormentas grises que eran los ojos de Sirius que estaban oscurecidos por el deseo. Un extraño sentimiento recorrió al joven de pies a cabeza. Era tan fuerte la necesidad de tenerla, el deseo feroz de poseerla, de besarla, de abrazarla y estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos para no dejarla escapar nunca jamás, que creyó que sus piernas no lo aguantarían mucho más y le harían caer al suelo.

_ Sirius, sal de aquí. Vas a resfriarte _le dijo ella mientras ponía con suavidad una de sus manos en la mejilla de él.

Sirius cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir ese calor que emanaba del cuerpo de ella y que contrastaba con el agua fría que le caía encima. Merlín, la deseaba. La deseaba como no había deseado a nadie en toda su vida y ese pensamiento lo dejó atónito. Se separo de ella con algo de brusquedad, le dio un rápido beso en la frente, musito un "lo siento" ronco y teñido de deseo y luego salió de allí.

Durante la cena Sirius estuvo muy callado y eso hacía que Ebony se preguntara una y otra vez por que había actuado así en las duchas y que era lo que había llevado al chico hasta ese límite.

Por suerte, una de las compañeras que compartía habitación con Nyra y con Ahilyn había decidido mudarse a la habitación de Sonia Dickens y la de Ebony, ya que planeaban darle una lección a Sirius. De manera que la chica recibió encantada la noticia y se mudo de inmediato con sus amigas. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que un grupo de chicas decía que le iban a dar una lección al Casanova de turno y no eran las primeras en fallar estrepitosamente.

Como era costumbre, las tres chicas se metieron juntas en el baño y comenzaron a hablar mientras se cepillaban los dientes.

_ Creo que a Sirius le ha dado un ataque cerebral _dijo Ebony después de explicarles lo que había pasado en las duchas.

_ Mujer, no seas así. Ten en cuenta que eres su mejor amiga _comentó Ahilyn con la boca llena de espuma.

Ebony puso cara de no haber entendido ni palabra.

_ Lo más seguro será que te esta empezando a ver como una chica. Tu no eres fea y Sirius se ha acostado con chicas más feas que un cayo malayo. Lo que debes hacer es dejar que pase algo de tiempo hasta que se le pase. Ya veras como mañana todo vuelve a la normalidad _explico Nyra mientras acababa de enjuagarse la boca.

_ Es cierto, seguramente le habrá dado una neura. Ya verás como mañana vuelve a ser el Sirius que ha sido siempre _sonrió Ahilyn.

Ebony de veras lo esperaba, por que si no era así, le iba a costar mucho trabajo sacárselo de encima si iba más allá y, por tanto, le iba a costar mucho trabajo mantener en secreto sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos. Un beso.**


	3. 3 El jodido Sirius Black

**Aquí el tercer capitulo. ^^**

**Solo Ebony O'Doney, Nyra Candlefield y Ahilyn Gingerwell son mis personajes.**

**Los demás son propiedad de J.K Rowling o, directamente, me los he inventado. ^^**

**Es muy probable que este capitulo sea más largo que los anteriores, espero no excederme demasiado.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Dedicado a esa lectora anónima que sé que se pasa a leer aunque no pueda dejar comentarios.**

**Un beso Shadow.**

**3. El jodido Sirius Black**

Si, ese era él, el jodido Sirius Black. El cabrón número uno de Hogwarts.

Es cierto que muchos habían intentado parecerse a él pero, claramente, ninguno llego a su altura. Era demasiado para cualquiera.

Él llevaba en la sangre esa sensualidad con la que solía moverse, esa decadencia con la que solía pronunciar las palabras, siempre justas, para que el mayor número de bragas posibles se cayeran al suelo al instante.

Parecía que había nacido con el único propósito de encandilar a las mujeres, aunque luego las utilizara, pero eso era lo de menos.

Tampoco había mujer alguna que supusiera algo para él. Nada más que una amiga o una amante, después de eso…

Ninguna había llegado más allá.

¿Ninguna?

Sirius no podía dormir. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, completamente en pelotas, como era su costumbre, encima de la cama.

Los ronquidos de James hacían eco en el lugar y el moreno estaba más que seguro de que, de un momento a otro, el suelo se desmoronaría, vencido por el sonido retumbante y ronco de la respiración más que fuerte de su mejor amigo.

Con suerte, se resquebrajaría debajo de James. Si la suerte le seguía sonriendo como hasta ese momento, lo más seguro sería que se abriera un boquete bajo su cama y la tierra se lo engullera a él, que era muy distinto.

Por que a James Potter era imposible que le pasara algo malo. Siempre solía salvarse de las situaciones más desagradables. Como aquella vez que estornudó con demasiada fuerza y le estampó un moco a un Slythering en su perfecto pelo repeinado. Se estuvo descojonando de ese hecho durante horas y el imbecil de Slythering ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

O la vez que una Bludger lo tiro de la escoba. Que curioso que, debajo de donde estaba él había un chico del equipo contrario y le cayó justo encima, haciendo que el susodicho cayera sin control alguno al suelo y estuviera un mes en la enfermería.

Y el tío se quedo sentado en la escoba del chico como si tal cosa.

Pero, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, Sirius no podía dormir por otra cosa que no tenía nada que ver con la canción nocturna de su mejor amigo.

Sirius no dormía por que…

Pensaba en Ebony.

Había pasado algo curioso en él en las últimas horas. Después de asombrarse al descubrir que nunca había estado con Ebony, cosa muy extraña por que se llevaban muy bien y era la única chica a la que soportaba dos horas seguidas sin querer meterle algo en la boca para que se callara.

Aunque lo que se le pasaba por la mente para meterle en la boca no tenía nada que ver con descansar o con algo que no estuviera relacionado con la experiencia sexual más gratificante de su vida.

Por que Sirius Black no deseaba a las chicas, las chicas le deseaban a él, que era muy distinto.

Deseaban comerse de él hasta el cuero de sus pantalones.

Todas. Todas menos Ebony. La cual parecía completamente ajena a su más que claro atractivo físico y lo trataba como la amiga que era hasta en los momentos menos oportunos.

Como esa misma tarde, en las duchas.

El chico había tenido la más que genial idea de ir en busca de la chica para insinuársele y poder consumar el deseo que empezaba a nacer dentro de él cada vez que la veía.

Desde que empezara a verla de otra manera que como una amiga.

Ciertamente, la chica era preciosa. Cuando Sirius entro a las duchas de las chicas y la vio allí, completamente desnuda, bajo el agua que empapaba su cuerpo, se dio cuenta del mayor hallazgo de su vida.

Ebony O'Doney era la chica más hermosa que él hubiera visto en su vida.

Vale, era cierto que se había acostado con más de una chica guapa, y también con más de una chica fea aunque siempre diría que había sido bajo la poderosa influencia del alcohol o por algún tipo de trato o apuesta. Nunca diría que se acostó con ellas por que tenía un calentón del quince.

Pero Ebony era lo más perfecto que había visto nunca. Sus curvas eran lo más apetitoso del mundo. Su piel parecía tan suave y esponjosa. Sus labios rosados tan llenos y dulces.

Y sus ojos, sus grandes ojos marrones dedicándole una mirada de duda cuando la acorraló contra la pared de baldosas.

La impresión de tan hermoso espectáculo fue tan intensa que perdió el control de si mismo por una vez en toda su vida.

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo y se acercó a ella sin saber si quiera lo que pensaba hacer después. Solo quería sentirla a ella bajo él, sentir su cuerpo mojado contra el suyo. Lo único que quería era fundirse con ella en el calor abrasador que era la pasión y el deseo que había nacido en él de una manera tan bestial que ni siquiera se veía capaz de poder contenerlo por demasiado tiempo.

Cuando Ebony le hizo volver en si, el chico se quedo estupefacto al comprobar que estaba tan cerca de ella. Y completamente empapado. Le dio un suave beso en la sien y salió de allí, avergonzado por sus actos.

¿Avergonzado?

Sirius Black no se avergonzaba de lo que hacía, por muy mal hecho que estuviera. La vergüenza no tenía sitio en su vida, hacía mucho tiempo que la había despachado. Desde que se emborracho y se recorrió Hogwarts completamente en pelotas cantando a pleno pulmón "Viva la vida".

Y, ahora, se avergonzaba.

Por haber echo que Ebony lo viera de aquella manera, tan fuera de si. Tan completamente cegado con ella.

_ Joder _musito en la oscuridad, entre dientes.

Aquello era peligroso, si perdía el sentido cuando estaba con ella podía hacer cosas de las que luego pudiera arrepentirse. Sobretodo si no las recordaba.

Aún sentía los pezones de ella clavados en su pecho. Y su piel suave y tersa en su propia piel.

_ Maldita sea ¿Es que no puedes descansar ni cinco minutos? _dijo con desagrado mientras observaba como sus partes se volvían a erectar por los recuerdos.

Condenación, ya era la quinta paja que se hacía esa noche.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había hecho una paja.

Al día siguiente la cara de Sirius era verdaderamente un mapa.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado, hermano? _quiso saber James, con cara de absoluto espanto, cuando el chico izo acto de presencia en la mesa del desayuno.

_ No he dormido _contestó él, más como un gruñido que como una contestación.

_ Buenos días _dijo Ebony sentándose a la mesa seguida de Nyra y Ahilyn.

_ ¡Esa Nyra! _chillo James.

_ James, relájate _le sonrió ella.

_ ¡Eh! No me has saludado _observó el chico.

_ Hola, James _dijo ella, algo seca.

El castaño se quedo mirando a la amiga con cara de no podérselo creer.

_ Odio el colegio _dijo Remus mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

James volvió hacia él su mirada de profundo espanto.

_ Potter ¿Quieres que quedemos esta tarde para hacer el trabajo de pociones? _quiso saber Lily, acercándose a ellos.

Verdaderamente el chico ya no sabía donde meterse. Se quedó mirando a la pelirroja y le asintió como pudo. Luego se volvió hacia sus amigos.

_ Estáis muy raritos esta mañana _observó.

_ ¿Por qué? _quiso saber Ebony mientras se giraba hacia Sirius.

La chica se acordó de pronto de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior y no pudo evitar ruborizarse hasta las orejas.

_ Y pregunta por que _susurró James mientras se llenaba el plato de tortitas y se ponía MUCHO sirope.

Ebony no se había ruborizado en toda la historia, ni siquiera cuando entro por error a las duchas de los chicos y lo había pillado a él en pelotas cantando "It's raining men".

_ ¿Por qué odias el colegio, Remus? _quiso saber Ahilyn mientras sonreía por el comentario de James.

_ Por que estamos atrapados, no podemos ir a ningún sitio _dijo el chico, alicaído.

_ ¿Dónde pensabas ir? _quiso saber Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

_ Quería comprarle un regalo a Ahilyn _susurró el chico, algo avergonzado.

La chica sonrió con dulzura.

Sirius apretó los dientes.

¡Joder! Pero si esos dos estaban saliendo y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Por todos los demonios ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le hecho un vistazo a aquello que le rodeaba? Se daba cuenta de que Ebony era preciosa, ahora de que Remus y Ahilyn estaban saliendo y…

_ ¿Por qué no me has saludado? _quiso saber James, acercándose mucho más a Nyra y pasando olímpicamente de Lily que se había vuelto ha acercar a él para concretar donde quedaban.

_ Te he saludado, James _observó ella con tranquilidad.

_ Pero no me has dicho "Ese James" como has hecho siempre _dijo el chico.

Nyra fijo sus ojos verdes en él y James puso cara de tonto del bote.

¡Y James estaba colado por Nyra!

En serio, aquello empezaba a ser desesperante.

_ ¿No has dormido? _quiso saber en esos momentos la dulce voz de Ebony, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Sirius volvió su mirada hacia ella.

¡Joder!

Era preciosa, me cago en la madre que parió a panete.

El pelo liso y voluminoso de ella le caía a ambos lados de su hermoso rostro mientras le miraba con aquellos ojos marrones que quitaban hasta la misma alma.

Se estaba empezando a perder de nuevo.

_ No, no he podido dormir _contestó quizá con demasiada decadencia lasciva.

Lo que hizo que la chica reprimiera un escalofrío.

_ ¿Estas bien? Últimamente estas muy raro _comentó ella.

Si, el también lo había notado, no hacia falta que lo dijera. Aunque agradecía de todo corazón que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de eso. Por que eso quería decir que le preocupaba lo que le pasaba.

Pero ¿Qué cojones estaba diciendo?

Claro que se preocupaba de lo que le pasaba a él, que era su amiga, maldita sea.

_ Si, estoy muy bien _contestó con algo de nerviosismo.

Mentira cochina.

_ Hermano ¿Estas seguro de que te encuentras bien? _quiso saber James mientras andaban hacia clase de Transformaciones con ellas delante.

Sirius no contestó, estaba demasiado embobado mirando la suavidad con la que Ebony movía las caderas al andar. Parecía que el resto del mundo se había difuminado y solo pudiera verla a ella.

_ ¡Hermano! _le chico James en su mismo oído.

_ ¡Joder! ¿Estas loco? _quiso saber mientras se tapaba los oídos.

Genial, ahora solo escuchaba un continuo pitido gracias al grito de su amigo.

_ Te estoy hablando y pasas de mi culo. Últimamente todo el mundo pasa de mi _comentó James.

Sirius entornó los ojos, a James siempre le fastidiaba no ser el centro de atención, era algo que no podía evitar.

_ Tu también has pasado de Evans cuando ha venido a hablar contigo _comentó Sirius.

James se quedó completamente helado. Su cara palideció al instante y empezó a mover el labio inferior sin control aparente.

_ No me jodas _susurró antes de salir escopetado en busca de Lily.

_ Este chico es mu tonto _dijo Sirius, resoplando.

_ Todos necesitamos nuestro tiempo para darnos cuenta de las cosas _observó Remus con una sonrisa.

Sirius lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

_ ¿A que te refieres? _quiso saber el chico.

_ Vamos, Sirius, se que tu lo sabes. Se lo que pasó en las duchas ayer por la tarde _comentó.

Sirius volvió a suspirar.

_ ¿De que se supone que tengo que darme cuenta? ¿De que soy un jodido pervertido? Eso ya lo sabía, amigo mío _dijo el chico intentando sonar lo más despreocupado que fue capaz.

Remus chasqueó la lengua.

_ Me refería a Ebony

_ ¿Qué pasa con ella? _quiso saber Sirius poniéndose algo tenso.

_ Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mi, Sirius ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Sirius maldijo a su amigo. Siempre lo pillaba.

Y ahora no era el mejor momento para pillarle precisamente.

Tenía que hacer algo con lo que empezaba a nacer en su interior. Tenía que destruirlo como fuera. Extinguir ese fuego que prendía dentro de él cada vez que ella le miraba. Ahogarlo hasta matarlo.

Por que si no….

Por que si no estaba jodido.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un beso**


	4. 4 Mas claro que el agua

**Estoy aquí de nuevo. No me han raptado ni nada por el estilo ^^**

**Lo que pasa es que las vacaciones de verano son las vacaciones de verano, pero he encontrado un huequito para seguir con la historia, perdón por el retraso y gracias por los reviews a toodos.**

**De verdad que se agradecen muchísimo.**

**He cogido prestada una conversación de la película El Rey León, pero sin animo de lucro. Y las palabras que van entre paréntesis significan acciones, por ejemplo:**

"**_ Estas muy guapo hoy (guiño) _dijo poniendo cara de picarona" quiere decir que le guiñó el ojo después de decírselo, no que había dicho "guiño", no se si ha quedado claro ^^**

**Y, como siempre, Ebony O'Doney y mi querida Ahilyn Gingerwell y la magnifica Nyra Candlefield son mis personajes, el resto son de la inmensamente rica pero genial JK Rowling, aunque ya me gustaría a mi estar en su pellejo ^^**

**Y los demás puede que me los haya inventado.**

**4. Más claro que el agua.**

_ ¡¿Qué tu que? _medio chillo Sirius a la hora de la comida.

_ Que quiero un trozo de pan. Por Merlín ¿Tan malo es? _quiso saber James que se había acojonado por el monumental berrido que le había dedicado su amigo.

_ No es eso, lo siento hermano _se disculpo el moreno mientras le pasaba el pan.

_ ¿A ti que te pasa? _quiso saber James mientras le dedicaba una mirada de extrañeza.

_ Nada _contestó, con demasiada brusquedad.

_ Ya, quien nada no se ahoga _comentó el castaño.

Sirius se volvió hacia Remus con una mueca de extrañeza profunda.

_ Sabemos que te pasa algo, Canuto, por mucho que lo intentes disimular _dijo el Prefecto con una sonrisa suave.

En esos momentos aparecieron las chicas.

_ ¡Ese James! _chilló Nyra.

James se le quedo mirando, haciendo esfuerzos supremos por no contestarle. Por que no se merecía que le contestara después de que él había pasado de su culo antes.

Pero, admitámoslo, estábamos hablando de Nyra Candlefield, no había nada ni nadie que se pudiera resistir a ella.

_ ¡Esa Nyra! _chilló el chico poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Sirius y Remus observaron a su amigo con sorpresa, pues les había dado la vara durante las dos horas que duraba la clase de Transformaciones sobre que iba a pasar de ella y ha centrarse en la cita que tenía con Evans.

_ Que asco que me doy a veces _dijo el chico mientras se sentaba de nuevo a la mesa y devoraba un plato lleno de patatas.

Sirius volvió su mirada hacia Ebony.

_ Remus, explícame algo, por favor _le pidió el chico con ironía.

Su amigo se quedo mirándolo.

_ ¿Cómo puedes entrar a clase de Transformaciones y salir a las dos horas con una cita? _quiso saber el moreno mirando de manera acusadora a Ebony.

_ ¿Cómo se puede ir al baño y salir con una cita? _quiso saber Ebony, devolviéndole el golpe.

_ Eso fue distinto, pero tu te has aliado con el enemigo _le dijo Sirius de manera acusadora.

_ ¿El enemigo? _de verdad que Ebony estaba flipando por tuberías.

_ ¡Un momento! Para la escoba, ¿Qué enemigo? ¿No habrás quedado con alguien de Slythering? _quiso saber James mientras miraba con cara de espanto a la amiga.

_ ¡Que va! Solo he quedado con Amos para hablar del tema de Transformaciones _comentó Ebony.

_ ¡Ah! Ahora es "Amos", que hermoso romance _se burló Sirius.

_ Canuto, relájate o recibirás _le advirtió Remus.

_ ¿De que estas hablando? Amos es mi amigo _dijo ella, ofendida por sus palabras.

_ ¿Amigo? Diggory no es amigo, es enemigo. Es el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff y nos metió una paliza del quince la última vez que jugamos _dijo Sirius, muy enfadado.

_ Diana Clearwater es la capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw, nos metieron una paliza del quince y no te supo ningún problema tirártela luego _observó Ebony.

_ ¡Pero eso es distinto! _medio chillo Sirius.

Ebony se levanto de la mesa y apoyó los brazos encima de ella con algo de fuerza. Luego dirigió una mirada profunda a su amigo desde sus ojos del color de la madera.

_ Si, es distinto, por que yo no pienso con la entrepierna, Black. Amos me ha pedido ayuda y es justo lo que le voy a dar, te guste o no _sentenció ella con mucha suavidad.

Una suavidad que dolió mucho más que si se hubiera puesto a chillarle como una loca.

La chica recogió sus cosas y se fue de allí con paso firme.

_ De verdad que no te entiendo, hermano _comento James.

_ Cornamenta, necesito que me ayudes _le dijo Sirius mientras seguía con la mirada a su amiga.

_ Claro, hermano, lo que sea.

_ ¿Tienes libre esta tarde?

Ebony había quedado con Amos en los terrenos del colegio. Los amigos paseaban con tranquilidad mientras hablaban de las cosas que suponían que iba a preguntar McGonagall en el próximo examen.

Sirius había arrastrado a James hasta allí y ambos se escondían entre unos matorrales cercanos. El moreno se las había ingeniado para "coger prestado" los prismáticos que Peter tenía guardados en su baúl.

_ ¿Esos prismáticos no son de Colagusano? _quiso saber James mientras observaba la etiqueta a un costado que lo especificaba.

_ ¡Que va! Me los he encontrado por ahí _dijo Sirius mientras observaba a la pareja.

James le dedicó una mirada de duda profunda. De repente sintió un punzante dolor en un costado.

Caspita, no tenía que haber comido meigas fritas, siempre le daban gases.

Con el disimulo que caracterizaba al chico, o sea se, ninguno, se dispuso a evacuar un sonoro pedo mientras silbaba una canción pegadiza de Queen.

Claramente, Sirius estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas venidas de él así que no le hizo el menor caso mientras seguía mirando como Amos intentaba acercarse más a Ebony y ella le dejaba encantada.

_ En serio, James, ¡Apesta! _comentó mientras tiraba los prismáticos a un lado.

_ Oh, lo siento _se disculpó el chico.

_ ¡Tu no! ¡Ellos! El, ella, a solas _dijo Sirius con retintín.

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo? _quiso saber el amigo.

_ ¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? ¿Es que no lo ves?

_ Canuto, solo veo a Ebony sonriéndole a Amos _comentó James.

_ ¡¿Sonriéndole? _medio chillo el moreno mientras se hacía de nuevo con los prismáticos.

_ De verdad, hermano, tienes un problema _comentó el castaño.

_ ¿Yo tengo un problema? _se extraño Sirius mientras le dedicaba una mirada de reproche a su mejor amigo.

_ Te gusta Bony, tío, y es normal teniendo en cuenta que es tu mejor amiga. Sabe hasta el más oscuro de tus secretos y sigue siendo tu amiga _observó el chico.

_ En verdad quien tiene un problema eres tú, Jimbo. Habías quedado con Evans en la biblioteca hace diez minutos _dijo su amigo con cara de malévolo.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Joder! ¡Me va a capar! _dijo el castaño mientras salía escopetado en pos de Lily.

Sirius sonrió con malicia, luego se volvió a poner los prismáticos, pero la pareja había desaparecido.

_ ¿Te has perdido? _pregunto Ebony muy cerca de él.

Sirius dio un respingo y se quedo mirando a su amiga que, por suerte para él, estaba sola.

_ Se me ha caído una lentilla _dijo el chico mientras fingía estar buscando la lente extraviada por la hierba.

_ Tú no usas lentillas _observó ella.

Sirius se quedó mirándola, arrodillado en el suelo, con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Ahora más que nunca, parecía completamente perdido.

_ Vamos, será mejor que volvamos al castillo _le dijo ella.

Aunque no es que fuera la mejor idea del mundo por que los amigos pasaron todo el camino de vuelta en completo silencio. Era como si algo entre ellos hubiera cambiado.

Por suerte, Nyra y Ahilyn aparecieron en escena.

_ ¡Eh! ¿Os venís? _quiso saber Ahilyn.

_ Vamos a coger prestado chocolate de Honeydukes _sonrió Nyra.

_ Me apunto, ¿Te vienes? _le pregunto Ebony a Sirius.

_ No, gracias, creo que esta vez voy a pasar _dijo el chico mientras seguía el camino de vuelta a la sala común.

Las amigas se miraron, extrañadas.

_ Pues nada, sigamos nosotras si eso _dijo Nyra mientras echaban a andar hacia la estatua de la bruja jorobada.

_ ¿Remus sabe lo que estamos haciendo? _quiso saber Ebony.

_ No, no sabe nada _contestó Ahilyn.

_ Pensaba que seguías la política de contárselo todo _comentó Nyra.

_ Si, pero hay cosas que es mejor que no sepa _se rió Ahilyn.

De repente se toparon con James y Lily que venían de la biblioteca.

_ ¿A dónde vais? _quiso saber James.

_ Vamos a tomar un poco el aire (guiño, guiño) (n/a: Aquí ella le guiña el ojo, no ha dicho "guiño") _dijo Nyra con una sonrisa.

_ Oh, el aire _dijo James, con el disimulo que le caracterizaba, ninguno.

_ Exacto, James, "aire" _dijo Nyra ampliando su bella sonrisa.

_ Bueno, Lily, creo que yo te dejo aquí _sonrió James mientras andaba hacia atrás.

_ ¿A dónde vas? _quiso saber ella.

_ Yo también necesito tomar un poco el aire, luego nos vemos _dijo el chico antes de salir escopetado en busca de sus amigas.

Lily apretó los dientes con fuerza. ¿La había dejado tirada? ¡La había dejado tirada! ¡Y más tirada que una colilla! ¡Más tirada que una cáscara de pipa rechupeteada!

James Potter se acababa de cavar su propia tumba.

Pero James Potter se estaba descojonando con sus amigas por los pasillos de Hogwarts después de asaltar deliberadamente el almacén de Honeydukes, y ni se había enterado de que le había echo el más horrible de los feos a la supuesta chica de sus sueños.

Por que cuando estaba con Nyra, todo lo demás desaparecía, como por arte de magia. Por que todo lo demás, cuando estaba con ella, no importaba.

Estaba tan a gusto y se sentía tan bien que ni se daba cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo.

Los amigos entraron por el retrato de la señora gorda. Sirius estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, mirando sin mirar las llamas de la chimenea.

_ Eh, hermano, ¿Te vienes a la cama? _quiso saber James.

Sirius se volvió y fijo su mirada en Ebony.

_ No, colega, me quedare aquí un rato más _dijo mientras volvía a mirar las llamas.

El chico se encogió de hombros y subió por las escaleras con sus amigas. Menos con Ebony que se había quedado con Sirius.

_ ¿Pasa algo, campeón? _quiso saber ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Sirius no contestó.

_ Mira, te he traído algo _le dijo ella mientras le tendía una caja.

El moreno la cogió con curiosidad.

_ ¡Oh! Bombones ¡Y de mi marca favorita! _se sorprendió el chico.

Ebony le sonrió.

Un momento, ¿La cosa no tenía que ser al revés? ¿No tenía que ser él quien le regalara bombones a ella?

_ Como no has venido con nosotros pensé que te haría ilusión _ dijo ella mientras sonreía aún más.

Sirius sintió que, de nuevo, perdía el control sobre si mismo.

Sin saber que hacía y sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ella con algo de premura y capturo sus labios con intensidad. Luego la abrazó más a su cuerpo, sintiendo sus pechos de nuevo en su torso y sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de él.

Ebony gimió con suavidad. Jamás la habían besado así y Sirius mucho menos. El chico se tomo ese sonido como un permiso para profundizar más y paso su lengua por los labios de ella, queriendo entrar. Y Ebony los abrió a él.

Sirius tomo posesión de su boca de una manera casi salvaje, buscando que sus lenguas se fundieran en una sola.

A Ebony le daba vueltas la cabeza. ¿Estaría pasando de verdad? De repente, el sentido común se hizo presa de ella y se apartó con suavidad del chico.

_ Quieto, fiera, veo que te has alegrado mucho más de lo que yo pretendía. Casi se podría decir que sientes algo por mi _dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Sirius seguía con los brazos extendidos mientras la veía alejarse de él.

_ Buenas noches _se despidió ella antes de subir las escaleras.

"Casi se podía decir que sentía algo por ella"

¿Casi?

Pero si estaba más claro que el agua.

Estaba jodido.

**Hasta aquí todo por el momento ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos.**


	5. 5 La única persona

**Hola a todos, ya estoy aquí de nuevo con el cap 5. Perdón por el retraso, me ha salido trabajo y he estado un poquillo ocupada, pero no pasa nada, he encontrado un huequito para escribir.**

**A partir de este capitulo la cosa irá subiendo de tono ^^ (si es que no puedo evitarlo, en el fondo soy una pervertidilla y más si tiene que ver con Sirius Black, aagggg)**

**Ya sabéis quienes son mis personajes y quienes no. Al resto, fácilmente me los puedo sacar de la manga.**

**Que disfruten.**

**5. La única persona.**

Decir que estaba confuso era decir muy poco. Por que no estaba confuso, estaba completamente hecho un verdadero lío.

Después de llegar a la poderosa conclusión de que sentía por Ebony más que lo que se siente por una amiga y mucho más de lo que se siente hacia una amante, Sirius ya no sabía como reaccionar cada vez que la veía.

Sus impulsos le decían que la tocara, que la besara y la estrechara entre sus brazos. Pero su cerebro, la parte que se esforzara por que no hiciera demasiado el memo, sabía que no debía hacerlo por que Ebony solo lo veía como un amigo.

O eso era lo que ella siempre le había dicho.

_ De todas maneras, si no te metes en el río nunca pescaras ningún pez _dijo James con la boca llena de comida.

Estaban en la mesa del gran comedor, desayunando, cuando a Sirius se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de comunicarles a sus amigos lo que estaba pensando. Como había echo toda su puñetera vida.

El moreno se quedó mirando a su amigo con extrañeza profunda.

_ ¿Me lo puedes traducir? _quiso saber mientras le dirigía una mirada a Remus.

_ Lo que James quiere decir es que si quieres salir de dudas lo mejor es que se lo preguntes a ella _contestó.

_ Oh, genial, ¿Por qué no? Me acercó a ella y le digo "Bony, ¿sabes que creo que te amo? Sal conmigo" _dijo el chico con mucha ironía.

James dejó de comer y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia junto con Remus.

_ Primero, a ver si os queda claro que no se llama Bony si no Ebony, aprender a pronunciar bien los nombres es un ejercicio que os vendrá muy bien durante el resto de vuestra vida. Segundo, no te hemos dicho que le digas lo que sientes tú, lo que te hemos dicho es que le preguntes a ella sobre sus sentimientos _recalcó Remus.

_ Ah, entonces eso cambia la cosa. Sería algo así como "Ebony, soy yo, ese cabrón que se ha acostado con más chicas de las que recuerda y que es amigo tuyo, ¿Qué sientes exactamente por mi?"

En esos momentos llegaron las chicas.

_ Oh, que bonito, Potter. Nunca creí que Black te hiciera esa pregunta. Anda, ábrele tu corazón y dile lo mucho que lo amas _se burló Nyra.

Las chicas se rieron.

_ No iba dedicada a mi esa pregunta _dijo James, rígido de pronto.

_ Lo siento, Black, me caes muy bien pero no tienes nada que hacer, mi corazón le pertenece a Potter _dijo Nyra mientras se cogía a James de un brazo.

_ Tampoco iba dedicada a ti _dijo James con resignación.

Ebony se volvió hacia Sirius. El chico la miró y luego apartó la mirada con rapidez.

En esos momentos paso Lily y pillo a Nyra cogida del brazo de James.

_ Hola, Evans _saludó el chico con cortesía.

La chica izo un gesto ofendido con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Los amigos se quedaron mirando como se alejaba.

_ ¿He dicho algo malo? _quiso saber él.

_ Lleva así desde el día que la dejaste plantada _sonrió Nyra mientras se apartaba de él y cogía tortitas.

_ Yo no la deje plantada _se defendió el chico.

_ Es verdad, la dejaste más tirada que un papel de caramelo _comentó Ahilyn mientras sonreía.

_ Rem, ayúdame _le pidió James.

_ Lo siento, James, pero tienen razón _dijo el chico con una sonrisa conciliadora.

_ ¿Tu también piensas lo mismo? _quiso saber el chico mientras miraba a Sirius.

Pero Sirius estaba mirando a Ebony y, en esos momentos, para él no existía nada más en el mundo que la manera suave en la que la chica se llevaba la comida a la boca y masticaba. O la gracia con la que se apartaba el pelo de la cara, solo con las yemas de los dedos o con el dorso de la mano, para no mancharse de sirope de caramelo.

Ebony se volvió hacia él, un tanto incómoda por la repentina atención que le profesaba su amigo.

_ Te están haciendo una pregunta _le dijo con suavidad.

Sirius observó todos y cada uno de los movimientos de esos preciosos labios que tenían una gota de sirope, gorda y suculenta. Su lengua se movía sola dentro de su boca, ansiosa por salir y lamerla. Y, ya de paso, hundirse en su boca y fundirse con la de ella en un beso abrasador que durara toda la vida.

_ Remus tiene razón _dijo con voz algo ronca, sin dirigirle la mirada si quieres.

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso si ni si quiera has prestado atención a lo que estábamos hablando? _quiso saber James, cruzando los brazos por delante del pecho.

Sirius cogió una de las servilletas y se dedico, con cuidado y dulzura, a limpiarle la gota de sirope indecente y pecaminosa que descansaba en los labios de Ebony sin su permiso. Ya que no era propicio que hiciera tal acto con su lengua.

_ Por que Remus siempre tiene razón _comentó, mientras seguía pasando de él y centrando su atención en ella.

Remus infló el pecho, más orgulloso que nada en el mundo.

James puso cara de fastidio profundo y siguió desayunando con el morro torcido. Nyra se rió con disimulo.

_ Me gustaría que quedáramos esta tarde _comentó Sirius con dulzura.

_ Es que tengo una montaña de deberes _dijo Ebony.

Si, ya se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba muy nerviosa desde el beso que le dio en la sala común. Un beso era solo un beso, pero dos besos en menos de una semana era algo más preocupante.

_ Por eso mismo, yo también tengo una montaña de deberes y me vendría bien la ayuda de una amiga, si te parece bien _dijo con seguridad.

_ Claro, cuando quieras _sonrió ella.

Eso. Eso era lo que él quería, ver de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba el camino de sus días.

_ Haber, Potter, piensa ¿Qué pudiste hacer para que Evans se enfadara? _quiso saber Nyra, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia.

_ ¿De veras vas ha hacer que entre en razón? _quiso saber Ahilyn.

_ Voy a intentarlo _sonrió ella.

_ Yo lo único que se es que está enfadada por que me fui con mis amigas _dijo James, con el morro torcido todavía.

_ Exacto. Te viniste con nosotras en lugar de quedarte con ella. ¿Sabes? Habías quedado con ella. ¿Cómo te sentiría a ti que Evans quedara contigo y luego te dejara solo por irse con unos amigos? _quiso saber ella.

James se quedo en silencio.

_ Supongo que me sentiría un poco celoso _comentó.

_ Ahí lo tienes _sonrió ella.

Desde luego, la única persona que había en el mundo capaz de hacer que entrara en razón era ella. Por que, con lo cabezota que era, tenías que insistir hasta el aburrimiento.

(…)

_ ¿Estas segura de esto? _quiso saber Ahilyn.

Habían acompañado Remus y ella a Ebony a la biblioteca, donde había quedado con Sirius.

_ Si, no pasa nada. Hasta luego chicos _sonrió ella mientras se daba media vuelta y entraba en la estancia.

Encontró a Sirius un poco más allá.

_ ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? _quiso saber ella sentándose a su lado.

_ No, he aprovechado para hacer un poco de orden y empezar por lo que menos faena me da _comentó el chico.

_ A ti no te da faena ninguna materia, no seas mentiroso _se rió ella.

_ No te creas _comentó con una sonrisa.

Ebony se rió.

_ Eso de que los sapos se conviertan en relojes de mesa no lo acabo yo de entender _se burló mientras cruzaba los ojos.

Ebony se rió más aún.

Le gustaba mucho escuchar esa risa y, hacer que se riera, era algo que le encantaba. Cuando ella dejo de reírse ambos chicos se quedaron mirándose en silencio a los ojos. Esto también era algo que solían hacer mucho, aunque nunca habían sabido por que.

Ebony carraspeo.

_ Pongámonos manos a la masa _sonrió ella.

La verdad, tenían más que una montaña de faena. Los deberes parecía que no tenían final aquella tarde y, para cuando acabaron con el último pergamino ya no había nadie el la biblioteca.

_ Puff, ya hemos acabado ¿Te apetece que vayamos a cenar algo? _quiso saber ella.

_ No tengo hambre de comida _comentó él, con la voz ronca.

Llevaba observándola un buen rato. Ya que él había empezado antes con los deberes también había acabado antes lo que propicio que se quedara un rato observando los movimientos de la chica y oliendo su perfume en silencio.

_ ¿Y de que tienes hambre? _quiso saber ella.

Sirius se acercó muco y aspiró el aroma de su cuello.

_ De tus caricias _le susurró en el oído.

Susurro que provocó que todo su vello se pusiera de punta y le recorriera un escalofrío por el cuerpo. Luego, Sirius paso su lengua por la piel de debajo de su oreja.

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo? _quiso saber ella en un susurro quedo.

Le estaban gustando demasiado las caricias de él. Sus manos en las piernas y sus labios en el cuello.

_ Estoy degustándote _murmuró.

Ebony se levanto y Sirius se levanto con ella, aprovechando el momento para capturar sus labios en un beso abrasador que dejo a la chica sin aliento y sin sentido.

Sirius la cogió del culo y la sentó en la mesa. Luego empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y a pasar sus cálidas manos por la piel de sus pechos y de su torso.

Su estomago y sus hombros. Con mucha suavidad haciendo que Ebony gimiera en su boca con cada caricia. Pero el moreno no le daba tregua. La acariciaba con las manos y acariciaba su lengua con la suya, haciendo que ambas se entrelazaran y se fundieran, como si fueran una sola.

Ebony metió sus finos y elegantes dedos en el pelo negro y largo de él. Acariciando el cuero cabelludo y disfrutando de su suavidad.

Sirius bajo sus manos y acaricio sus piernas. Ebony las enlazó por los tobillos detrás de su espalda mientras metía la mano por debajo de su camisa, comprobando lo maravillosos que eran los masculinos músculos de su perfecto torso.

Sirius desprendía calor por todos los poros de su piel y sentía en su misma alma el calor que desprendía de ella y las abrasadoras caricias que le estaba dedicando. Hacia poco rato que ella había empezado a devolverle el beso y a indagar en su cuerpo pero, aún así, el estaba seguro de que algo sentía por él. Por poco que fuera.

De no ser así se lo hubiera quitado de encima y, lo que estaba haciendo era retenerlo junto a ella, abrazarlo y saborear cada parte de su cuerpo. Era maravilloso sentirla así, tan apasionada como él, tan necesitada de cada parte de su cuerpo como él lo estaba del suyo.

Era el mismo paraíso.

En un momento dado Sirius se abrazó a ella con fuerza mientras empezaba el camino hacia las braguitas, hacia el tan deseado sexo que se moría por sentir mojado y caliente bajo sus dedos. Ebony besaba sus hombros y su cuello que había expuesto a sus hambrientos labios momentos antes.

Cuando Sirius estaba a punto de meter las manos en sus braguitas Ebony se removió, nerviosa.

_ Sirius, debemos parar _le dijo con suavidad en el oído.

Sirius se hizo el loco, por que no quería que se arrepintiera de lo que estaban haciendo. Seguramente pretendía hacerse un poco la dura para que no pareciera tan fácil.

_ Sirius, que viene alguien _volvió ha decir, más fuerte.

Él paró en seco y presto atención. Era verdad. Se escuchaban unos pasos fuertes que se acercaban. Sirius bajo al suelo a Ebony y mientras él la vestía a ella, ella le vestía a él. Cuando estuvieron listos salieron ambos por la puerta justo cuando entraba la bibliotecaria.

Ambos amigos recorrieron el pasillo cogidos de la mano.

En esos momentos Sirius estaba más que seguro de que ella era la única persona a la que amaría toda la vida.

Y Ebony estaba segura de que él sería la única persona que permitiría que la tocara de esa manera.

La única persona del mundo.

**Espero que les haya gustado y también espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente.**

**Besitos.**


	6. 6 Las cosas claras

**Hola a tooodos. Ya estamos aquí de nuevo y como siempre, solo Ebony O'Doney, Ahilyn Gingerwell y Nyra Candlefield son mis personajes.**

**El resto son de JK Rowilng o me los he inventado.**

**En este capitulo voy a utilizar un par de diálogos de la pelicula "La espada encantada" para darle un poco más de locura transitoria a mi querido James.**

**Para que lo disfruten.**

**6. Las cosas claras.**

Si, todo el mundo sabía que Sirius Black y sus amigos eran muy especiales. Siempre hacían lo que les venía en gana, sobre todo Sirius y James, y nadie les decía nada, nunca.

Es más, casi todo el mundo los admiraba por eso, por que hacían lo que querían cuando querían.

Y tenían un oscuro secreto. Detrás de esa máscara de chicos rebeldes había chicos con un corazón de oro y una amistad inquebrantable. Por un amigo harían cualquier cosa. "Antes morir que traicionar a un amigo" decían siempre.

Por amistad, habían roto las normas una vez más y habían llegado a ser animagos bajo manga, sin que nadie lo supiera.

Un momento ¿Nadie?

Estaban muy equivocados. Ebony si que lo sabía, por que Ebony sabía todo lo que era Sirius Black y, si Ebony lo sabía, Ahilyn y Nyra también lo sabían.

No por nada eran miembros de AMAS, Asociación Mágica de Amigas Secreta. La fundaron el primer año que llegaron a Hogwarts. Procuraron que los demás no sospechasen nada, e incluso se infiltraron en los grupos más poderosos del colegio para tener información.

Como, por ejemplo, entre las filas del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, que siempre ganaba todos los partidos, o entre los miembros de los Merodeadores que siempre la estaban montando sin necesidad de motivos específicos. Solo hacía falta que se aburrieran.

Si, solían montarla, pero a ellas no le llegaban ni a la suela de los zapatos. Ellos solían hacer cosas como hacerle la puñeta a Filcth en cuanto tenían ocasión, ellas se sabían las contraseñas de los candados de su despacho. Cuando ellos hicieron el mapa del Merodeador ellas llevaban varios años mejorando un mapa holográfico que se convertía en un pequeño pendiente con una perla azul.

Cuando ellos consiguieron ser animagos, ellas ya lo eran desde hacía un par de años. Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de que Remus J. Lupin era un licantropo ellas ya lo habían visto más de una vez transformarse.

Andaban muy por delante de ellos sin que nadie lo supiera y se habían encargado de que todos pensaran que solo eran unas compañeras que se llevaban bien. Pff, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Las chicas habían nacido de familias muggles y se encontraron en el colegio de primaria cuando eran pequeñas. Estudiaron juntas y se hicieron inseparables. Por que en el fondo sabían que eran especiales, que no eran como los demás niños que las rodeaban.

Y, ahora más que nunca necesitaban volver a estar juntas. Ebony lo necesitaba.

_ ¿Qué vas ha hacer? Rechazaste a Sirius en su cara, eso no lo ha hecho nadie nunca en toda la historia de su existencia _quiso saber Nyra.

Las chicas estaban en el cuarto que compartían.

_ Si, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que estas enamorada de él hasta el tuétano de los huesos. El pobre tiene que tener una depresión de caballo _comentó Ahilyn.

Después de lo que había pasado en la biblioteca Ebony le había dejado muy claro que solo quería ser su amiga, que no sentía nada más por él.

Si, era una mentira más grande que el propio castillo. Era tan sumamente enorme que no sabía como había salido de su boca, pero no había tenido más remedio que hacerlo. Había muchas cosas que no encajaban y no estaba dispuesta a ser otro juguete de ese chico de cabello negro y mirada tormentosa.

_Uy, si, una depresión que no veas. Seguro que esta fijando el objetivo en otra chica.

(Cuarto de los chicos, esos mismos momentos)

_ ¡Me ha rechazado! ¡Me ha rechazado! ¿¡A quien se le ocurre semejante sacrilegio! ¡Mi amor no se despacha tan a la ligera! _medio chillaba Sirius, completamente furioso.

_ ¿Amor? Yo pensaba que estabas inmunizado contra eso _comentó Remus con una sonrisa.

_ Estoy inmunizado contra el amor, pero no estoy inmunizado contra ella. Aunque me haya rechazado, me da igual. La pondré celosa y tendrá que caer a mis pies por fuerza mayor _dijo el chico, completamente convencido de sus palabras.

_ Tío, deja de fumar cáñamo, te sienta mal _dijo James desde su cama mientras leía una revista de Quiddicth distraídamente.

_ Tú no sabes de que estoy hablando. Te pasas la vida negando lo que sientes por Nyra _comentó.

_ ¿Lo que siento por Nyra? No siento nada por ella, es mi amiga _saltó el castaño.

_ ¡¿Perdona? Dejaste plantada a Lily Evans por ella. ¡Por favor! Si de verdad te hubiera gustado Evans y no Nyra no la hubieras dejado tirada ni aunque a tu madre le hubiera dado un infarto _dijo Sirius, enfadado.

_ ¡De eso nada!

_ Di lo que quieras _dijo Sirius mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_ Yo… yo… _titubeo James.

De repente se quedó con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

_ Oh, Merlín _susurró.

_ ¿Ves? _dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de superioridad.

James le devolvió una mirada de fastidio profundo. Remus los observaba con tranquilidad.

_ De todas formas esa idea tuya de darle celos a Ebony no va a dar resultado _comentó el castaño.

_ ¿Y eso por que? _quiso saber Sirius.

_ Por que Ebony es demasiado lista como para caer en eso _sentenció Remus.

(…)

_ Ya veras como tengo razón y Sirius esta tan decaído que su brazos tocan el suelo _comentó Ahilyn mientras las chicas bajaban a la sala común.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con la escena más extraña que hubieran visto en la vida. Un grupo de chicas de distintas edades se agolpaban alrededor de Sirius que tenía halagos y atención para todas y sonreía con superioridad.

_ Menuda depresión _dijo Ebony con ironía mientras le dedicaba una mirada de soslayo a su amiga.

_ Pero si se ha montado un puto aren _dijo Nyra mientras flipaba en colores.

Ahilyn se acercó con premura a Remus que también estaba allí.

_ ¿Me puedes explicar que carajo es esto? _quiso saber mientras señalaba a Sirius "el gigoló"

Remus le dedicó una mirada de cansancio.

_ Esto es inmadurez en estado puro _contestó.

Ahilyn se acercó a Sirius, lo engancho de la camisa y se lo acercó a la cara de golpe.

_ ¿Se puede saber que es todo esto? _quiso saber con los dientes apretados.

_ ¿Esto? Es mi harén _contestó el chico con la sonrisa de superioridad estampada en su cara.

_ ¿Pero tu no estabas enamorado de Ebony? _quiso saber Nyra.

Sirius se quedo mirando a la susodicha que le miraba sin ninguna emoción, luego se soltó de Ahilyn y se incorporó del todo.

_ ¿Para que ir detrás de alguien que me rechaza pudiendo tener a la chica que quiera? _quiso saber él.

_ Para ser hombre de palabra _dijo Nyra.

_ Para demostrarle a Ebony que hablabas en serio _dijo Ahilyn después.

Sirius volvió a mirar a la amiga.

_ No os esforcéis chicas, estoy seguro de que aquí Casanova tiene mucho que hacer, como nosotras, así que dejémosle _sonrió ella mientras salía de allí con sus amigas.

El moreno observó como desparecían por el retrato con los puños apretados.

_ ¿Vuelves con nosotras, campeón? _quiso saber una de las chicas de manera sugerente.

_ Por el momento os podéis ir a la porra un rato, pedorras _les dijo el chico de malos modos.

Las chicas se fueron de allí dolidas, no sin antes estamparle algún que otro insulto.

Sirius se sentó en el sofá.

_ No es por picar, pero estabas advertido _dijo James con tranquilidad.

El moreno recobró de golpe su sonrisa de superioridad y se recostó en el sofá con chulería.

_ Bah, a mi eso no me importa _dijo, aparentando seguridad.

_ ¡¿Pero tu eres imbécil o que te pasa? _quiso saber James levantándose del sofá.

_ ¡¿Por qué me chillas? _quiso saber Sirius mientras lo enfrentaba.

Algo iba seriamente mal si era James el que le reñía y no el que le seguía el juego. ¿Hasta tal punto había llegado que hasta él se daba cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo?

_ ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que muy probablemente estas perdiendo a lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida?

_ Déjalo, James, seguramente Ebony estará mejor con otro chico _dijo Remus con tranquilidad.

_ ¡Como alguien la toque lo convierto en moco verde! _chillo Sirius, furioso.

_ ¡Escúchame, testosterona con ojos! _le chillo James.

Sirius se volvió hacia él.

_ Ebony necesita un hombre que la quiera. Un hombre que la estreche entre sus brazos _dijo James abrazando a su amigo con fuerza.

_ Hermano, no puedo respirar _susurró Sirius desde el pecho de él.

_ Un hombre que le mese los cabellos con las manos _siguió diciendo el castaño mientras le pasaba una mano por su pelo.

Remus observaba la escena sin saber muy bien ha donde quería llegar con eso.

_ Un hombre que le mire a los ojos _dijo James mientras miraba con fijeza a Sirius y sus cabezas quedaban a escasos centímetros.

Sirius trago con fuerza.

_ Un hombre que le haga sentir mujer _dijo y, después, movido por la tensión del momento, besó a su amigo en los labios.

Remus abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, sorprendido. Luego se echo a reír. Sirius y James se miraron exactamente con la misma cara de asco profundo, luego se separaron y escupieron al suelo con fuerza.

_ Me has pinchado con los pelitos de la barba _dijo Sirius.

_ Que asco, he besado a mi mejor amigo _dijo James mientras se lavaba la lengua con las manos.

De repente se percató de que había unos pies en el suelo, cerca de él. Cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con el rostro completamente horrorizado de Lily que salió de allí con paso firme.

_ Esta seguro que se piensa que eres gay _dijo Remus mientras se reía tan a gusto que le caían enormes lágrimas de los ojos.

_ En serio, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Es hora de coger al asno por los cuernos _dijo James.

_ Toro, James, se dice coger al toro por los cuernos, los asnos no poseen astas _lo corrigió Remus.

_ Lo que sea, el caso es que hay que aclarar las cosas.

(…)

Ebony y Nyra estaban sentadas en la hierba de los terrenos del colegio. Ahilyn había quedado con Remus y las había dejado allí hacía unos momentos. James y Sirius se acercaron con seguridad a ellas.

_ Buenas _saludaron.

_ Hola, chicos _saludó Nyra.

_ ¿Me concedes un momento a solas? Me gustaría hablar contigo _le dijo James, serio.

La chica, sorprendida por la actitud de él, se levanto de la hierba y lo siguió un poco más allá. Sirius se sentó al lado de Ebony.

_ ¿Qué querías decirme, capitán? _quiso saber Nyra cuando dejaron de hablar.

_ Tenías razón, deje tirada a Lily _dijo el chico.

_ ¿Ves? Yo tenía razón _sonrió ella.

_ Pero lo hice por un buen motivo _dijo él.

_ ¿Cuál?

James se acercó mucho más a ella. Nyra lo observó unos instantes, impactada por sus acciones.

_ Tú

_ ¿Yo?

_ Me gustas. Eres tú la chica que me gusta y siempre he querido negarlo por que para mi era mucho más fácil tenerte como amiga pero no puedo seguir así. Cuando te veo todo lo que hay alrededor desaparece y solo estas tú. Quiero… quiero estar contigo _dijo el chico con suavidad.

_ Capitán, esto si que no me lo esperaba _dijo ella, sorprendida de verdad.

Ya sabía que él sentía algo por ella como ella lo sentía por él pero nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que se declararía.

_ Bueno, ¿Qué dices? _quiso saber él.

Nyra fijo su mirada verdosa en él.

_ Digo que si quieres mi corazón te lo vas a tener que ganar. Siempre has ido detrás de Lily y a mi me has dejado de segundo plato, quiero que me demuestres que soy la primera para ti _dijo la chica con los brazos cruzados.

_ De acuerdo, te lo demostraré _dijo el chico con fuerza.

_ ¿Me lo prometes? _quiso saber ella.

James se arrodilló en el suelo.

_ Te lo prometo.

(Ebony y Sirius en esos momentos)

_ Parece que alguien se ha decidido a poner los testículos encima de la mesa _observó Ebony con una sonrisa.

_ Eso parece.

_ Y dime, Casanova ¿Dónde te has dejado el harén? _quiso saber la chica.

Sirius clavo su mirada en ella.

_ Lo he disuelto _contestó él.

_ ¿De veras? _preguntó ella con ironía.

El moreno se acercó a ella.

_ Lo creas o no estoy enamorado de ti y eso es algo que no le he dicho nunca ha nadie. Voy ha hacer que estés tan loca por mi como yo lo estoy por ti. Me cueste lo que me cueste _dijo antes de acercarse más a ella y besarla en los labios con suavidad.

_ ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? _quiso saber ella cuando se separaron.

_ Para empezar, has suspirado cuando nos hemos separado. Segundo, no hago más que robarte besos y aún no me has dado un tortazo lo que me hace pensar que si sientes algo por mi y me estas poniendo las cosas difíciles. No te lo reprocho, pero quiero que sepas que no pienso rendirme, nunca.

Ebony se le quedó mirando con seguridad. Bueno, al parecer había conseguido lo que no había conseguido nunca nadie. Había enamorado a Sirius Black.

Ahora lo que quedaba por ver era lo que les deparaba el futuro.

**Hasta aquí todo por hoy, gracias por leer y déjenme algún comentario sobre si les ha gustado o no.**

**Nos leemos ^^.**


	7. 7 Una vuelta muy especial

**Holaaaaa ^^ después de tanto tiempo he vuelto a ponerme a ello, y esta vez con muchas ganas. Bueno, primero decir que a partir de este capítulo los protagonistas se meten de lleno en séptimo curso de Hogwarts, lo que supone muuucho estrés para todos, muchos exámenes, los EXTASIS, las practicas, los partidos de Quidditch y, por supuesto, los intentos de más de uno por que ciertas damiselas se pirren por sus huesos.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**7. Una vuelta muy especial.**

_ No me lo puedo creer, de verdad que no me lo puedo creer. Somos tontos, tontos del culo me atrevería a decir _comentó Sirius.

_ Habla por ti _musito Remus desde detrás de un libro.

_ En esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Lupin _sonrió James.

Los tres chicos estaban en el expreso, de vuelta a Hogwarts.

_ ¿De verdad creéis que hay derecho a darse cuenta de que sientes algo por tu mejor amiga un par de semanas antes de acabar Hogwarts? _quiso saber Sirius.

_ Por vigésimo quinta vez, Canuto, no, pero la vida es así ¿Vale? Supéralo. A demás, dentro de poco la volverás a ver _comentó James.

Sirius le dedico una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo.

_ Cornamenta tiene razón, por raro que parezca, además te has carteado con ella todo el verano _observo Remus, todavía detrás de su libro.

_ Pero no puedes compararme un par de cartas a estar con ella.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir "por raro que parezca"? Yo tengo razón en muchas ocasiones _dijo James.

_ Discrepo _contestó Remus.

_ ¿Sabes como se le llama a eso, Canuto? _quiso saber James mientras señalaba al licántropo.

_ ¿Sinceridad? _tanteo el moreno.

Y su propia sinceridad le valió un puñetazo en el estómago de parte del capitán.

_ A eso se le llama envidia _sonrió James con superioridad.

_ ¿Envidia?¿De ti? _preguntó Remus dejando ver sus ojos color miel por encima del libro.

Sirius seguía encogido de dolor en un rincón.

_ Si, porque yo he conseguido lo que no has podido conseguir tu.

Remus le dedico una mirada de infinita paciencia.

_ ¿El que, Potter?

Sirius carraspeo y le dedicó una mirada asesina a su amigo.

_ Ser delegado de Gryffindor, amigo mío. Es un honor del que muy pocos gozan y bla…bla…bla _ James se había inmerso de nuevo en una larga diatriba sobre el gran honor que suponía ser delegado y lo muy acertada que había estado McGonagall eligiéndolo a él.

Sirius se recostó en el sillón, todo lo largo que era y soltó un sonoro ronquido.

Pero James no le hizo ni puñetero caso y siguió hablando solo.

_ ¿A quién se le ocurre darle cuerda? _le increpó Sirius a Remus.

Lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía que se le iban a caer los ojos de un momento a otro.

_ Y yo que iba a saber _se defendió.

_ por el amor a Circe… ¡Que es James! Desde que le enviaron la carta comunicándole que iba a ser delegado a estado dándome el coñazo_ se quejó Sirius.

Por un momento Remus tubo el reflejo de estirar las manos para recoger sus ojos antes de que cayeran al suelo.

El chico se le quedó mirando fijamente.

_ Estabas en casa de los Potter _dijo, solamente.

_ ¿Dónde iba a estar sino? Los Potter son los únicos que me han acogido.

Si, ya se había enterado de eso. Ya sabía que Sirius no iba a aguantar mucho más en casa de su madre.

La oportunidad de irse de allí para siempre era como extender las alas y echar a volar. Como romper unas cadenas llevadas demasiado tiempo. Y James era el único que podía acoger a su amigo como el casi hermano que era.

El sonido de la puerta del compartimento hizo que Remus perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos y que James se callara.

La que estaba en la puerta era Lily Evans.

_ Me han dicho que eres el delegado de este año _comentó la joven con una sonrisa encantadora mientras miraba fijamente a James.

El chico infló el pecho, absolutamente encantado.

_ También me han dicho a mí que tú eres la delegada _ observó el chico, con una media sonrisa.

Sirius y Remus se miraron con la misma cara de espanto.

_ Este año estaremos más tiempo juntos _observó ella.

_ Eso parece _dijo James intentando poner una cara sensual cuyo resultado fue catastrófico.

Sirius cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver tal espectáculo y Remus volvió a su libro.

_ Ya nos veremos _se despidió Lily con una sonrisa.

_ Eso espero.

Cuando la chica desapareció James se volvió hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa de superioridad de oreja a oreja.

_ Soy popular.

(Compartimento de las chicas, ese mismo momento)

_ ¿Os habéis enterado? Potter es delegado este año _comentó Nyra.

_ Si, Sirius me lo ha dicho por carta. También me ha pedido que le mandara arsénico para suicidarse, al parecer el Capitán se puso muy pesado.

_ Es Potter _dijeron las tres amigas a la vez.

_ Supongo que también sabrás quien es la delegada _comentó Ebony con una sonrisa pícara.

Nyra negó con la cabeza, suavemente.

_ Lily Evans.

Nyra se quedó mirando fijamente a su amiga.

_ Adiós la luz. Pues la tenemos montada _comento Ahilyn.

_ No tiene porque _sonrió Nyra.

Las amigas se quedaron mirándola.

_ Después de todo soy AMA ¿o no?

(…)

Las chicas bajaron del tren cuando llegaron a la parada de Hogsmeade. El frío intenso les dio la bienvenida junto a una noche estrellada.

_ Había olvidado el frío que hacía aquí _comentó Ebony mientras se metía más en su abrigo.

_ Hola, preciosas _dijo una voz sensual a su lado.

Las chicas se volvieron solo para ver a un rubiales guapísimo de pelo largo y liso, perilla, ojos verde hierva y cuerpo de infarto.

Por un momento, las chicas se quedaron sin habla. Por suerte Ebony reaccionó a tiempo.

_ ¡Dante! Que alegría verte, chicas, este es Dante O'Greidy _les presentó.

Las amigas le dedicaron al chico una sonrisa radiantemente encantadora, pero Dante solo tenía ojos para Ebony.

_ Siempre es un placer verte, princesa _le dijo el chico con una voz ronca y sensual.

Luego les dedicó la sonrisa de chico malo tan utilizada por chicos como Sirius y se alejo de ellas moviendo su escultural trasero.

_ Se me acaba de ir el frío de un plumazo _observó Ahilyn mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

_ ¿Y tú donde has conocido a ese portento? _quiso saber Nyra.

_ Ese portento es portero en el equipo de Quiddicth de Hufflepuff _observó Ebony.

_ Que maleza más intensa no haberme dado cuenta antes de tal icono del deseo sexual_ dijo Ahilyn, completamente abatida.

_ ¿Y lo conocías de ahí? Porque te ha saludado de una manera muy amistosa _comentó Nyra.

_ No, sus padres han comprado el "Black Sheep"

_ ¿La taberna que hay en tu pueblo?

_ Si, y como los jóvenes nos pasamos las noches de verano allí, porque no hay otra cosa que hacer pues lo conocí allí. Lo cierto es que antes estaba más gordito y no tenía el pelo largo.

_ ¿Y qué pasó? _quiso saber Ahilyn.

Las chicas ya habían llegado a las carrozas que andaban solas (siempre y cuando no pudieras ver a los thestrals) y se metieron en una al azar.

_ Como solían ser bastante malillos, Dante decidió entrenarse a fondo y tener un buen físico para evitar que le metan más goles _contó Ebony.

La carroza se puso en marcha.

_ Desde luego yo lo puedo entrenar "a fondo", sobre todo con ese "buen físico"_ sonrió Ahilyn.

_ ¿Y su pelo? Porque en un mes tampoco es que te crezca mucho _comentó Nyra.

_ En eso tengo yo parte de culpa. Resulta que estuve practicando la poción crece vello y quería que Jonh Wellawer, un camarero del Black más calvo que una bola de billar que siempre se está quejando de su alopecia, se la bebiera para que dejara de darnos el coñazo. Pero se la bebió él _explicó Ebony.

_ Pues la poción le ha sentado la mar de bien_ observó Ahilyn mientras las chicas bajaban la carroza.

Ebony levanto la vista y se quedó mirando el castillo. Su figura negra se confundía con el cielo nocturno y sus miles de luces parecían miles de estrellas. Sin duda, era un paisaje hermoso y sobre acogedor.

Ahilyn y Nyra habían echado a andar hacia el castillo sin percatarse de que su amiga no las seguía.

Por instinto, Ebony se dio la vuelta y se chocó con unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente.

Sirius, emocionado por verla de nuevo se acercó más a ella pero, cuando ya estaba casi encima, Ebony desapareció.


	8. 8 Nuestro último Hogwarts

**Hola de nuevo. Pido perdón a toda esa gente maravillosa que lee esta historia y que ha sentido ganas de matarme por no subir más y por haber dejado la historia en vilo. ¡Mil perdones!**

**Aquí traigo otro capítulo y espero poder subir más seguido.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**8. Nuestro último Hogwarts.**

Sirius se quedó estático, justo donde había desaparecido Ebony. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo podía desaparecer de repente?

En esos momentos noto que le soplaban en la oreja. Por el susto y la sensación Sirius grito como una nena y se alejó de inmediato. Cuando se volvió para ver quien había sido vio como Ebony y sus amigos se reían muy a gusto.

De hecho a James le caían unos lagrimones del tamaño de puños.

_ ¿Qué ha sido eso? _quiso saber el moreno, aún asustado.

_ Eso quisiera saber yo ¿Cómo has podido gritar así? Eres una nenaza, Sirius _se rió James.

_ De nenaza nada, me ha pegado un susto de muerte _se defendió el chico con el corazón en un puño.

Notaba como si se le fuera a salir del pecho de un momento a otro.

_ Ah, vamos, no te enfades, solo era una broma _le dijo Ebony.

_ ¿Cómo has hecho eso? _quiso saber Sirius.

_ Al parecer alguien ha aprendido a aparecerse, medio metro más a delante y no hubiera pasado nada de nada _dijo Remus con reprobación, pasando de largo.

Ebony lo siguió con la mirada.

_ ¿No has aprendido a aparecerte? _le preguntó la chica al licántropo.

_ Claro que he aprendido _contestó el chico sin volverse hacia ella.

_ ¿Y a este que le pasa? _le preguntó la chica a Sirius esta vez.

_ Nada, solo está un poco celoso porque aquí el soplagaitas de mi mejor amigo es el delegado _comentó el chico señalando a su amigo que aún se estaba riendo

_ ¿Soplagaitas? _preguntó el apelado, parando de reírse.

_ Al menos ha valido para que dejara de reírse de mi _observó Sirius.

_ Yo no me rio de ti, me rio contigo, lo que pasa es que tú no te ríes _dijo el chico, risueño.

_ Cuando uno no se ríe y los demás si se están riendo de él _se defendió el muchacho.

Ebony pasaba la mirada de uno a otro conforme iba evolucionando la discusión. De repente Sirius se volvió a ella.

_ Y tu ¿Te parece bonito lo que has hecho?

La chica se quedó estupefacta por la repentina pregunta.

_ ¿Qué he hecho?

_ Asustarme

_ Ah ¿Solo eso? No tienes humor, Black _dijo ella, quitándole hierro al asunto.

_ ¿Humor? Después de tooodo el verano sin vernos ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre?

_ ¿Tooodo el verano sin vernos? Solo ha sido un mes separados, además, nos hemos carteado día sí y día también. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me tirara a tus brazos nada más verte loca de amor y pasión?

La cara que puso el chico lo dijo todo.

_ Pues sí, no estaría mal.

_ No sueñes, Black, aún te queda mucho camino por recorrer.

Sirius se quedó tan anonadado por la respuesta de ella que era incapaz de hablar.

_ ¡Eh! Delegado ¿Cómo se siente al ser superior? _quiso saber la chica dirigiendo su atención hacia James.

_ Bueno, yo siempre me he sentido superior, pero no se siente nada mal _comentó el chico inflando el pecho.

La muchacha puso cara de circunstancia y siguió su camino hacia la puerta. Ahilyn y Nyra, al ver que su amiga no iba detrás de ellas la esperaron a los pies de las escaleras de entrada. El primero en llegar fue Remus.

_ Lupin, ¿Qué tal el verano? _quiso saber Ahilyn.

_ Teniendo en cuenta que me lo he pasado casi entero recibiendo cartas de James y de Sirius… un infierno _comentó el chico parándose delante de ellas.

Las amigas se miraron entre sí. En esos momentos llegó James.

_ ¡Hola, chicas! ¡Saludar al nuevo Delegado! _chillo el chico cuando llegó hasta ellas.

_ Y, al parecer, el infierno va a continuar _musitó Remus.

_ Ah, vamos, no seas mal perdedor. Han elegido a James. Además tú ya fuiste Prefecto, ahora le toca a él tener su momento de gloria _comentó Ahilyn.

Los chicos se giraron hacia el Delegado que bailaba en el rellano de una manera bastante cómica.

Los amigos se miraron entre sí.

_ A lo mejor no fue la decisión más acertada _dijo Nyra mirando todavía al Delegado bailar.

De repente James paró en seco y se volvió hacia ella.

_ ¿Cómo que "a lo mejor no fue la decisión acertada"? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de ser Delegado? _quiso saber el chico, casi a punto de llorar.

_ Mirando cómo te comportas, la seriedad y el temple que tienes… vas a ser el peor Delegado de la historia _comentó ella.

James se quedó con la boca abierta.

En aquellos momentos llegaron Sirius y Ebony y James cogió a su amigo por banda.

_ Tú crees en mi ¿Verdad hermano? _le pregunto.

Pero más que una pregunta sonó a amenaza.

_ Claro, hermano _contestó Sirius después de tragar con fuerza.

_ Y crees que puedo desempeñar el puesto de Delegado ¿verdad?

Al acabar esta pregunta se hizo el silencio absoluto.

_ ¿Verdad? _insistió.

_ Espera, espera, lleva un tiempo encontrar las palabras adecuadas _le dijo Sirius.

James soltó a su amigo y profirió un berrido de desesperación.

_ Ah, vamos, seguro que… mmm… ya verás como…mmm…ganamos la copa de Quidditch este año _le dijo Ebony a James.

_ ¿Ves? Es difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas _observó Sirius.

Los chicos entraron en el gran comedor con James a la retaguardia con la cabeza gacha. Las clásicas velas colgantes les dieron la bienvenida, alumbrando el lugar. El techo mostraba el cielo nocturno, todo plagado de millares de estrellas.

Allí dentro había más gente cada año que pasaba. Se suponía que entraban unos y se iban otros al acabar el séptimo curso, pero allí parecía que no se había ido nadie en un par de años. Al pensar eso Ebony cayó en la cuenta de algo importante.

_ ¿Os dais cuenta de que este será nuestro último año? _quiso saber la chica cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? _preguntó Sirius.

_ Quiero decir que el año que viene no habrá Hogwarts _observó ella.

El chico se quedó en silencio, mirándola fijamente, luego sonrió.

_ Cuando sonríes así me das mala espina _comentó la chica.

_ No habrá Hogwarts pero estarás conmigo en nuestra humilde casita y te freiré a polvazos día sí y día también _sonrió más ampliamente.

_ Como no te cayes te voy a freír yo… pero a guantas _contestó ella.

_ Ah, venga ¿no me digas que no te hace ilusión?

_ ¿Ser tu esclava sexual? He nacido para ello _dijo la chica con mucha ironía.

_ No puedo creerme que seas Delegado _dijo Nyra cuando se sentó al lado de James.

El chico cambio su expresión de pena profunda por una de superioridad en un milisegundo, parecía como si le hubieran puesto otra cara encima.

_ Yo tampoco, pero es un auténtico honor _ sonrió.

_ Creo que McGonagall se pasó con el whisky ese día _comentó ella con mordacidad.

_ Yo también _contestó él sin darse cuenta.

Cuando cayó verdaderamente en lo que había dicho se volvió hacia ella con rapidez.

_ ¡Eh!

_ Lo siento, Capitán, eres bueno en el Quidditch pero no sé yo si eres tan bueno en esos asuntos. Quizá mejor alguien como Remus _comentó la chica.

_ Me lo propuso McGonagall pero lo rechacé _dijo el chico que estaba sentado al otro lado de Ahilyn.

_ ¿Y eso por qué? _quiso saber esta.

_ Porque este año va a haber mucho trabajo que hacer y mucho que estudiar y no quiero que el puesto de Delegado me quite tiempo. Mis notas son lo primero _contestó él.

Las chicas parecieron convencidas. Aunque la realidad era que no podía ostentar ese puesto si cada luna llena se tenía que transformar.

_ Así que en el siguiente que pensaron fueron en mi _observó James.

_ Sigo pensando que McGonagall se fumó algo.

_ Tú no tienes nada que decir al respecto, después de todo no te han elegido Delegada _observó.

_ Para tu información sí que me han propuesto serlo, pero cuando me enteré de que el Delegado eras tú, lo deje pasar.

James infló los carrillos, enfadado.

_ ¿En serio? _le susurró Ahilyn a su amiga, que estaba sentada a su lado.

_ Que va, se lo he dicho para que me deje en paz _sonrió la pelirroja.

En aquellos momentos una chica muy mona, de pelo rubio, rizado y corto se acercó a donde ellos estaban con premura.

_ Hola _dijo con timidez.

Los amigos se quedaron mirando a la chiquilla con curiosidad.

_ Hola _contestó Sirius poniendo en marcha su faceta de Casanova.

La chiquilla pasó de él como de comer mierda y se dirigió hacia James.

_ Tú eres James Potter ¿Verdad? El capitán del equipo de Quidditch _quiso saber la nena.

A James le volvió a cambiar la cara de golpe. Paso de tener cara de enfadado a poner una mueca de ligón empedernido.

_ Así es y también soy el Delegado de Gryffindor _comentó.

La chiquilla soltó un gritito de emoción.

_ ¿En serio? ¡Eres el mejor! Ya me había dicho mi hermano que eras increíble y tenía razón _comentó la chiquilla, absolutamente entusiasmada.

James parecía más que satisfecho.

De repente la nena pareció muy cohibida y se puso roja.

_ Y también… también eres un chico muy guapo _comentó mientras se miraba los dedos de las manos.

_ ¿Cómo? _preguntó Sirius, anonadado por la declaración.

Los demás amigos ni siquiera pudieron decir palabra.

_ ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? _quiso saber James mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la nena.

Esta se puso roja hasta las orejas.

_ Me llamo Mina Minestone, pero puedes llamarme Mimi _se presentó ella.

_ Es un placer, pequeña Mimi _dijo el chico con galantería.

La chiquilla soltó una risita nerviosa.

_ Sera un placer estar en la misma casa que tu _le dijo, luego se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido.

Los amigos la siguieron con la mirada.

_ Toda una generación perdida _musitó Nyra con lástima.

En esos momentos Sirius sacó un espejo de su bolsillo a toda prisa y se miró en él, asustado.

_ Dios mío ¿Habré perdido mi atractivo físico? _quiso saber.

Ebony lo ignoró.

_ ¿Has visto? Hay gente que piensa que soy guay _le dijo James a Nyra con una sonrisa ladeada.

_ Ya me he dado cuenta, que lástima de juventud _dijo ella con pena.

_ Ha sido inevitable. Esa joven corderita no ha podido resistirlo y se ha enamorado de mi _dijo el chico con superioridad.

Sirius se quedó mirando a su amigo con incredulidad.

_ A lo mejor le faltan gafas _comentó Ahilyn.

_ ¿Para qué? _quiso saber Remus.

_ Para ver mejor a la diana de su amor. A lo mejor es un problema de visión y deja de interesarle, una vez bien visto _contestó.

Remus se quedó en silencio mientras veía a James a la otra parte de las chicas, que lo observaban a él, con cara de anonadación profunda. Vamos, que el labio inferior bien le llegaba hasta el suelo.

_ No creo que sean los ojos. A lo mejor es una enfermedad hereditaria _comentó Remus para espanto de su amigo.

_ ¿Hay una enfermedad hereditaria del mal gusto? Eso tengo que estudiarlo _se burló Ebony.

_ Basta ya ¿no? _pidió James.

_ Eso tiene que ser, por que no cabe en ninguna cabeza que alguien se fije en James antes que en mi _dijo Sirius con seguridad, mientras se guardaba el espejo en el bolsillo de nuevo.

_ Tú también no, hermano _gimoteó James.

_ La verdad es la verdad, no puedes hacer nada frente a eso _dijo el chico.

_ ¿De qué verdad estás hablando tú? _quiso saber Ebony.

_ De la verdad irrefutable de que yo soy más guapo que él _sentenció Sirius.

La chica se quedó en silencio mientras miraba ambos chicos y los evaluaba.

_ No estoy de acuerdo _comentó.

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Por qué ninguno de los dos es guapo, más bien yo diría que sois una especie en extinción _observó ella.

_ ¿Qué especie? _quiso saber James.

_ Cromañón _soltó Nyra con gravedad.

Las amigas empezaron a reírse a gusto.

_ Ahora el que no estoy de acuerdo soy yo _comentó Remus.

Las chicas, que aún se reían, se giraron hacia el licántropo.

_ Aunque es algo que me da muy igual voy a preguntar ¿Por qué no estás de acuerdo? _quiso saber Ahilyn con soltura.

_ Por qué los cromañones son un eslabón evolutivo del hombre, ellos, directamente, se quedaron en mono _comentó el chico con mordacidad.

_ ¿Me puedes explicar quiénes son tus amigos? Por qué me parece que lo has olvidado _quiso saber Sirius, anonadado por la contestación de su amigo.

Las chicas seguían riéndose más a gusto todavía debido al último comentario. Los amigos se dedicaron una mirada de pique desde la lejanía.

Podría ser ese su último Hogwarts, pero había cosas que no cambiaban, por muy largo o corto que fuera el verano, eso por descontado.


	9. 9 Una pesadilla monísima

**Aquí les dejo el último capítulo. Como no he encontrado demasiada información sobre los Extasis me lo he inventado. También me he inventado algunas clases adicionales que opino que pueden necesitar.**

**Este capítulo me ha salido más amoroso que otra cosa, siempre viene bien una de cal y otra de arena. Pero no siempre será así ^^.**

**Que lo disfruten y gracias por los comentarios y las subscripciones!**

**_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O _O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**

**9. Una pesadilla monísima.**

El primer día el Hogwarts estaba siendo como todos los primeros días… Bueno… realmente no.

_ Esto es horrible _dijo Nyra mientras recorrían un largo pasillo.

_ Yo me muero antes de que lleguen los Extasis _dijo Ebony.

En esos momentos se unieron a ellas Ahilyn y Remus.

_ ¿Qué tal la nueva clase? Era… ¿Introducción a la docencia? _pregunto Nyra, sin estar muy segura de donde venían sus amigos exactamente.

Por la cara que ponían los chicos se diría que necesitaban cafeína con urgencia.

_ Clase más aburrida no he visto en todita mi vida _dijo Ahilyn resoplando.

_ Alto, ¡Alto! ¿Te has olvidado de las clases de nuestro amigo el señor fantasma? _quiso saber Ebony mientras enarcaba una ceja.

_ Te puedo asegurar que, después de vivir lo que acabamos de vivir, prefiero mil veces a Bins que a la Señorita Rudingtown _dijo Remus mientras hacía rodar sus ojos marrones.

_ Iba a preguntar pero creo que paso de saber nada _dijo Nyra mientras bajaban al primer piso.

_ Vivimos mejor en la ignorancia, mi querida Nyra _le dijo Ebony.

En esos momentos se encontraron de cara con James y Sirius que traían unas caras que espantaban.

_ ¿Qué ocurre? _quiso saber Ebony.

_ Hemos tenido nuestra primera clase con Ojoloco Moody _dijo Sirius con seriedad.

_ ¿Qué clase os da? _quiso saber Nyra.

_ Introducción a Auror.

_ Dios, si es tan mala como suena me das mucha penita, encanto _le dijo Ebony a Sirius mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

_ Es mucho peor que como suena, te lo puedo asegurar.

Después de las agotadoras clases los chicos pudieron, por fin, relajarse un poco y tener un tiempo libre para aclararse los horarios de las clases y para desesperarse pensando en cuantos Supera las Expectativas tenían que conseguir si querían llegar a ser esto o aquello.

Luego todos huyeron de la sala común como alma que lleva el diablo y salieron a los terrenos del colegio a disfrutar de todo el sol que pudieran antes de tener demasiado qué hacer.

Todos menos Ebony, que se quedó sentada en uno de los sofás, leyendo distraídamente un folleto sobre los pros y los contras de ser un Sanador.

_ ¿Te lo estas repensando? _quiso saber Sirius cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba leyendo.

Ebony clavó en él sus ojos marrones. El corazón del chico dio un respingo en su pecho. Moriría por esos ojos.

_ No, solo quiero tener todo claro antes de meterme de lleno en esto y estar cien por cien segura. De momento, todo me parece muy correcto. ¿Y tú? Creí que ibais a dar una vuelta por el campo de Quidditch.

_ El campo puede esperar… quería hablar contigo _comentó él mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Ebony apartó el panfleto y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, esperando a que empezara a hablar.

_ Ebony yo… bueno… ya sabes lo que siento por ti _medio susurro.

La chica no dijo nada. Solo se quedó esperando a que él siguiera.

_ Sé que no vas a salir conmigo hasta que no te demuestre que voy muy en serio y que me importas de verdad. Algo comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que eres mi mejor amiga y que has vivido más de un romance de los míos.

_ ¿Romance? Yo lo llamo un Siriusastre.

_ Contigo no es eso _quiso dejar claro el chico, de forma cortante y seria.

_ ¿A no? ¿Y que es conmigo? _sonrió ella con superioridad.

Sirius se acercó mucho, tanto que tenían las narices casi pegadas.

_ Contigo es amor.

El chico la besó de golpe, impidiendo que pudiera decir nada más. Rozó con la lengua los labios de ella, pidiendo permiso para entrar y ella accedió, abriendo los labios y dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran y se exploraran. Como dos locos amantes que hacía muchos años que no se veían.

Ciertamente, Sirius besaba con majestuosidad. Estaba perdiendo poco a poco el sentido y la cordura, mientras él se apoderaba más y más de su boca y acariciaba la piel de sus piernas con las yemas de los dedos, de forma muy sutil.

Ebony metió los dedos por entre el cabello del chico, liso, sedoso y tan negro como la noche.

Poco a poco Sirius la fue tumbando en el sofá hasta que estuvo encima de ella, entre sus piernas. Subió el ritmo de sus besos mientras sus manos subían por el cuerpo de ella, acariciando a placer. Desabrochó la camisa, dejando expuestos sus pechos, recogidos en un sujetador de encaje negro.

Besó la piel de su cuello y la lamio a placer, bajando hasta la piel de sus pechos y, luego, por su estómago. Demorándose en su ombligo, desabrochó su falda y llegó hasta sus braguitas. Las apartó con suavidad y empezó a besar su pubis, bajando hasta sus labios…

_ ¡Hola chicos! ¡Qué tengáis una tarde Mimi! _chilló Mimi entrando en escena.

Sirius dio un respingo, como un gato asustado, y abrazó a Ebony por instinto, alejando su cuerpo semidesnudo de miradas indecorosas.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, Mimi? _quiso saber el chico, casi sin respiración por el susto.

_ Buscaba a James, ¿Lo habéis visto? _quiso saber ella.

_ Está en el campo de Quidditch _contestó Sirius.

_ ¡Muchas gracias! _dijo ella, toda mona, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Sirius se volvió hacia Ebony y comenzó a vestirla de nuevo mientras besaba su cuello y saboreaba sus labios, una vez vestida de nuevo se separó un poco de ella.

_ Es muy mona, pero es una pesadilla de chiquilla _dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba bien y se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

_ La culpa es tuya por atacarme sexualmente en un sitio público _comentó ella.

Sirius le dedico una mirada intensa, algo que hizo que ella sonriera. Luego se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

James compartía su paseo con Nyra y comentaban las muchas posibilidades que tenían para ganar la Copa ese año. También hablaban sobre las primeras clases que habían tenido y si no se habían equivocado al elegir sus respectivas carreras.

_ ¿Estás segura de querer ser Aurora? _quiso saber el chico.

_ ¡Claro que sí! ¿No crees que sea buena en eso?

_ Tu eres buena en todo aquello que te propongas _le sonrió el chico mientras pasaba una de sus grandes manos por detrás de la nuca de ella.

Acariciándole el cuello con mucha suavidad.

_ Eres maravillosa. Si te lo propusieras, seguro que serías capaz de llegar a la misma luna.

Era lo que tenía James, muchas veces parecía un tonto redomado y otras, no tantas, te dedicaba lindezas como aquella que hacían que se te derritiera el corazón dentro del pecho y quisieras abrazarlo con fuerza y no dejarlo ir nunca.

Los chicos pararon sus pasos y se quedaron mirándose con intensidad a los ojos.

_ Eres mi héroe _sonrió ella.

Nyra conseguía que a James se le volvieran las piernas de mantequilla y le temblaran con fuerza. Solo ella podía conseguir algo así y solo a ella quería hacer feliz, por el resto de su vida. Los amigos acortaron la distancia que los separaba.

Poco a poco. Muy despacio, sin querer romper ese maravilloso momento que les rodeaba, esa poderosa necesidad de sentir al otro que les embargaba.

Cuando ya casi podían tocar sus labios, cuando podían sentir sus respiraciones en la piel…

_ ¡Hola chicos! ¡Qué tengáis una tarde Mimi!

Los chicos se volvieron al unísono hacia la nena, sin apartarse el uno del otro. Sin decir ni pio, Mimi se acercó a ellos, cogió a James del brazo y lo alejó de Nyra como el que no quiere la cosa. La chica se quedó viendo como se alejaban de ella, los dos muy juntos.

Nunca había querido mal para nadie pero en aquellos mismos momentos tenía ganas de asesinar a aquella niña.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Remus y Ahilyn iban conversando por el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras cambiantes. Venían de ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que les habían pedido para la clase de Inicio en la docencia y ahora se dirigían hacia Gryffindor a descansar un poco de aquel día tan agotador.

De pronto Remus paró sus pasos, haciendo que Ahilyn los parara también y se volviera hacia él.

_ ¿Ocurre algo? _quiso saber.

Lupin la miraba de una forma muy intensa, con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios humedecidos.

_ Te he echado mucho de menos _susurró.

Oh, no. Aquello estaba mal, aquello estaba muy mal. Remus se había acercado notablemente a ella, cogiéndola con suavidad de los brazos.

No podía permitirlo, tenía que alejarlo de ella. Pero… ¿Para qué mentir? Se moría por sentir sus labios y sus caricias. Se moría por aquel hombre lobo.

Remus agacho la cabeza un poco y ella estiro un tanto las piernas, esperando encontrarse con esos labios tan ansiados.

_ ¡Hola chicos! ¡Qué tengáis un día Mimi!

Los amigos se volvieron hacia ella con caras de malas pulgas.

_ ¿Qué quieres, Minestone? _quiso saber Remus, intentando reunir toda su fuerza interior para no estrangular a la requetemonada de nena que tenía delante de sus narices poniéndoles cara de dulce corderita.

_ ¡Llámame Mimi! _dijo con alegría.

_No

Sonó brusco y algo negro por dentro, cosa que hizo que tanto Ahilyn como Mimi dieran un paso hacia atrás instintivamente.

_ Estooo… yo… estaba buscando a James… ¿Lo habéis visto? _quiso saber mientras dirigía la mirada de un amigo al otro sin saber muy bien donde debía posarla exactamente.

_ No lo hemos visto, Mimi. Lo siento _dijo Ahilyn con suavidad.

_ Es que estaba paseando con él cuando, de repente, ha salido corriendo y lo he perdido de vista. Ahora no lo encuentro _se lamentó la pequeña.

Ahilyn y Remus entornaron la mirada y pusieron la misma cara de resignación al mismo tiempo.

_ Creo que será mejor que vuelvas a Gryffindor. Puede que esté allí _dijo Remus.

La nena se despidió de ellos con la mano y salió escopeteada.

Los amigos se miraron entre ellos sin borrar la cara de resignación. De pronto escucharon un estornudo. Se volvieron hacia el pasillo pero allí no había nadie con ellos. Solo las armaduras.

Remus se acercó a la más cercana con soltura y dio un par de golpes.

_ Ya puedes salir de allí, James, esta todo despejado _le dijo, abriendo el yelmo.

El chico salió de dentro con dificultad.

_ Mira que esconderte ahí _le riñó Ahilyn.

_ No había encontrado ningún sitio mejor _se quejó el castaño.

_ Anda, vamos a Gryffindor.

Los amigos recorrieron el pasillo juntos, subieron las escaleras y se metieron por el hueco detrás del retrato de la señora gorda con la sana esperanza de no tener que volver a encontrarse con aquella pesadilla monísima.


End file.
